


The Thunder Rolls

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester Pines Over Castiel, Horseback Riding, Love Confessions, Multi, Native American/First Nations Deities, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, New Mexico, POV Dean Winchester, Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Sunsets, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Your author did a lot of research, but apologizes for any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When a pair of hunters from Sam and Dean’s past ask for assistance with a case that’s too big for them, it’s a no-brainer: Pack up Baby, load up the truck, and bring Cas, Rowena, and Eileen along for the ride.Upon their arrival at Maridos, Cesar and Jesse’s horse ranch, things take several twists and turns for Dean. The husbands call him out for his obvious feelings for Cas, and - much to Dean’s annoyance - don’t appear to be willing to let him off easy this time.Once settled in, the group figures out what’s causing the dangerous thunderstorms in the middle of the desert: a deity of mythic proportions. Together, they work on finding the quickest way to calm the god before any lives are lost.However, things aren’t always as they seem. For the group, or Dean. Can Dean and the rest of Team Free Will make things right or will they be victims when the lightning strikes?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's another Bang time! This time for the Perfect Pair Bang, 2020!
> 
> My speed dating rounds were fun, and I enjoyed chatting with all my initial pairings. But let's be honest. Who can say they got lucky and got matched with the amazing [Foxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325951)? This person. right here.
> 
> Shout out to my Betas, casgirlsam and MaggieMaybe160, and to Cryptomoon for doing a sensitivity check for some of Eileen's passages.
> 
> And of course, thank you to the Mods of the Perfect Pair Bang.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

[](https://ibb.co/mRynPq7)

It had been a quiet couple of weeks. Obnoxiously quiet if you asked Dean. He scoured the news for anything weird, anything that could have an explanation that meant he and Sam should take a look.

He was getting stir-crazy, and he didn’t know how to get over it.

Which was why he had never been happier to have dinner prep disrupted by Sam. Eileen was helping him by keeping an eye on the bacon. Rowena was sipping on tea at the table, sitting across from Cas when Sam entered the kitchen, laptop in hand.

“Everyone here?” Sam looked around the kitchen and nodded in satisfaction. “So get this. Jesse just called.”

“Jesse?” Rowena questioned. “Who is this, Jesse?”

“Jesse as in Cesar and Jesse, Jesse?” Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother. “It’s been a hot minute. Thought they quit the life?”

Sam shrugged and set his laptop on the table next to Rowena. “They thought they did too.” Sam smiled at Eileen and started signing while he explained. “Dean and I worked a case a couple years back. Bisaan. We met Jesse and Cesar, a married couple working on getting revenge for Jesse’s brother.”

“Yeah, we worked together, as a group, found the nest, destroyed them all. Jesse killed the creatures that took his brother, found a memento, and the rest is history.” Dean shrugged his shoulders and stole a glance at Cas. “They said something about setting up and raising horses in New Mexico.”

“Well, that’s what happened. They’ve been mostly out of the life since then, but as we all know, you never truly leave it. Jesse said they’ve offed a chupacabra here and there, and mentioned a vamp nest that came too close to the ranch. But they’ve been happy with their horses.”

“So, what changed?” Dean stole a piece of bacon off of the plate Eileen was using, barely dodging her hands swatting at him, before leaning back against the counter. “I mean, it’s big if they’re reaching out.”

Cas looked up from the laptop he had rotated to review. “Abnormal weather patterns, mutilated animals, distinct changes in personality.” He turned the computer back around. “If we didn’t know any better, we could say aliens.”

“Aye, but we know that aliens don’t come to Earth.” Rowena took a sip of her tea. “When are ye boys heading out?”

“Actually, after talking with Jesse, we agreed that it might be an all hands on deck kind of situation.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Ro, Eileen, you two up for a trip?”

Rowena and Eileen smiled at each other and nodded, Eileen handing the tongs she used for the bacon to Dean. “Ladies need to pack, boys. Excuse us.”

“Rowena! We’re not leaving ’til the morning.” Sam called after the ladies. “You know what. I wouldn’t win that fight either way.”

“So, five of us aren’t going to fit in, Baby.” Dean quickly changed the subject and turned back to the pan to finish the bacon.

“You and Cas drive in Baby, I’ll drive the truck with Eileen and Rowena.” Sam sat down in Rowena’s seat and clicked through some information that Jesse sent him.

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean before looking back at Sam. “There’s more room in the Impala than there is in the truck. Wouldn’t it make sense for Rowena or Eileen to ride with us, and then you and the other in the truck?”

“They’re both tiny.” Sam shrugged. “We’ll be fine. The two of them together are like one me, so it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

Dean shot a look at his brother’s back before shrugging at Cas. “At least I won’t get bitched at for singing along to whatever’s on the radio.”

“One. Like you think we don’t know, it’ll be Led Zeppelin’s entire discography on the way there. Two, Cas is just polite. I care more about my eardrums.”

“Dean’s actually a decent–” Cas shut his mouth abruptly when Dean turned around and rapidly shook his head no. “It’s taken a while for me to tune it out.” Dean shot Cas a pair of thumbs up and turned back to the bacon as Sam turned around to look at him.

“Okay, so I’ll let that one drop. Looking at the map, it’s about twelve hours from here to Ramah, where they’ve set up home.” Sam paused, then sarcastically jibbed, “So ten hours with Dean driving.”

Dean slammed down the tongs against the pan. “I’m not offended, but I know I should be.”

“You can’t be offended if it’s the truth, Dean,” Cas replied, causing Dean to turn around. “As you say, you like to ‘let Baby loose.’”

“Traitor.” Dean pointed his tongs at Cas. He received a rare smile from the angel in turn and felt a heat run up the back of his neck. Dean turned back around and pulled the rest of the bacon from the pan and cut off the heat. It was the flames that made the back of his neck red, thank you very much. Not the little affection from Cas. Nope.

“Earth to Dean?” Sam snapped Dean’s attention back. “So on the road by 6 AM? That okay with you?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean replied too fast and too enthusiastically to be a typical response from him. Clearly, by the look on his face, Sam agreed. “I mean, what’s the last real case we worked? We’ve all grabbed a quick salt and burn here or there, but it’s been way too quiet.” Dean set the plate of bacon on the table along with a plate of lettuce. “Can you blame me for wanting to go out?” Dean went back to the counter, grabbing a plate of tomato and a plate of toast. He set them on the table and took his seat next to Cas. “Think the ladies are gonna come back out to eat?”

Sam stared at Dean as he grabbed two slices of toast and piled on the lettuce and tomato. “They’ll be back out. I just texted Eileen.” The younger Winchester took a look at his brother before biting into his sandwich. “You gonna be okay to drive?”

“When am I ever not okay to drive?” Dean took a piece of bacon and bit into it.

“I’ll make sure that both of you have coffee in the morning.” Cas played with the mug in front of him. “While I know you two function just fine on four hours, I’d much rather keep you two from being grumpy.”

“You’re one to talk, Cas.” Dean cast an aside glance and popped the rest of the piece of bacon into his mouth. “Mr. I Don’t Need Sleep, you drink as much if not more than me and Sam.”

“It’s an acquired taste, Dean. It’s actually one of the only things I can still enjoy the taste of.”

Sam snickered into his glass and took a drink, his eyes locking onto Dean’s.

“Something funny, Sammy?” 

“Nope.” Sam popped the p sound and took another bite of his sandwich as the ladies entered the kitchen again. Sam stood up to let Rowena have her seat back, and Eileen sat down next to her. “So, we’re heading out first thing in the morning.”

Eileen finished putting her sandwich together, setting it down, and signed while speaking. “What time?”

“Six?” Sam blushed, and Dean noted that he looked embarrassed.

“Do you not realize, I need my beauty sleep, Samuel?” Cas had signed for Rowena, and Eileen turned to face her. Eileen signed quickly to Rowena, silently, and the witch laughed wickedly. “Of course, dear.”

“Cas?” Dean looked at the angel. “Care to share with the class?”

“I couldn’t see what Eileen signed. So, I have nothing to share.” Cas stated plainly, causing Eileen and Rowena to laugh again.

“I lied, Cas. Drive the truck with these two, I’m riding with Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “Hell no. You dug your grave, Sammy. You can ride with the lovely ladies. I’ll enjoy the time with my…” Dean bit his tongue. “My man, Cas. Right, buddy?”

“Of course, Dean.”

Twelve hours in a car with Cas. Dean could handle it. Of course, he could.

\---

The drive to Jesse and Cesar’s ranch, Maridos, was peaceful. It could have been because there was a bonafide angel in the passenger seat, but Dean liked to think otherwise. There was no complaining about listening to Led Zeppelin, or Dean singing along with the songs. There were no arguments when Dean started waxing poetic about the meanings of the songs, and what Plant and Page and Bonham were thinking when they wrote them.

Cas was a fantastic co-pilot as far as Dean was concerned. Not that he minded Sam riding shotgun, but there was something about Cas chiming in with his own opinion, or even humming when he recognized a song that he liked.

Sam had commented at their first stop that Dean was in a good mood. Sam had also received a single finger salute while Cas ran into the Gas’n’Sip to grab them fresh coffees and a pack of powdered donuts for Dean. When Cas had returned with their bounty, Sam shot a shit-eating grin before heading back to the truck and the ladies.

When they pulled up in front of the ranch, Dean suddenly understood the appeal of retiring out of the life. He wasn’t sure how many acres Jesse and Cesar had, but he did see at least four horses off the bat. Dean put the Impala in park and quickly slid out of the car. He looked over his shoulder and didn’t see Sam and the ladies yet, so he tried to casually walk over to the horses.

Tried. 

“Dean?” Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and stopped him, eliciting what Dean would never admit to as a whine. “Shouldn’t we go check in with Jesse and Cesar?”

Dean pouted and looked at Cas before looking back at the horses. “Cas. Sam, Rowena, and Eileen are not here yet.”

“And you’re still familiar with Jesse and Cesar. They asked for both of you.”

Dean did not want to have this fight. He didn’t want Cas to think of him as a child being denied a present. “Look at the horses, Cas. Aren’t they gorgeous?”

“Horses are very majestic creatures, Dean.” Cas nodded in agreement. “And I’m sure if you ask Jesse and Cesar, they’ll let you have a better look after we check in with them.”

“It’s not nice to use logic, Cas.” Dean looked up over Cas’ shoulder and let out a sigh when he saw the just-mentioned-couple standing in the entrance of the house watching them. “Speak of the Devils.” He clapped Cas’ shoulder and started walking over towards the pair. “Jesse! Cesar! Been a bit. How you two holding up?”

Cesar smiled and looked back and forth between Cas and Dean before looking at Jesse. “It’s been pretty good, all things considered.”

“Welcome to Maridos, our casa is your casa.” Jesse chimed in. “Who’s the friend, Dean?”

“Jesse, Cesar, this is Cas. Cas, meet the Cuevas. This fine-looking gentleman here is Jesse, and the other fine-looking fellow is Cesar.”

“That doesn’t help me tell them apart, Dean.” 

Dean gently massaged his forehead and temple. “Cesar has the hair, Jesse’s the one who looks like a walking cue ball with a beard.”

“Great to see you’re still on about my good looks, Dean.” Jesse winked as he reached out to shake Cas’ hand. “And you must be the ‘halo’ we heard about. You neglected to tell us that he’s got the good looks too, Dean.”

Dean turned red as he felt Cas’ eyes drift towards him. “I mean, we were on a case–” Dean was interrupted by the sound of the truck pulling in. He had never been more thankful for the interrupting moose until now.

“Whatever you say, Winchester.” Cesar walked down the steps and slapped Dean on the back before walking over to greet Sam and Eileen and Rowena.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t blame you.” Jesse quipped as he passed by, following his husband.

Dean’s head dropped, and he looked at the pavement. “Come on, Cas. Let’s go grab our stuff.” He walked to the back of Baby and popped her trunk, grabbing his and Cas’ duffel bags before closing her back up. Dean led Cas up to the front door where Jesse and Cesar soon returned to with the trio in tow.

“So, Jesse and I probably didn’t think this through completely when we said ‘bring all hands on deck.’” Cesar shrugged apologetically. “We have two spare rooms, one with a king-size bed, the other with a queen.”

“That’s no problem. The three of us can take the room with the king. Cas and Dean can share the queen.” Eileen spoke up.

Dean’s head moved so quickly, he was concerned he gave himself whiplash. “What?” He questioned and signed, just in case he didn’t get his point across.

“Dean, dearie, I know ye heard Eileen, so dun ye be sassin’ her back.” Rowena smiled at Cesar. “I think it’s settled.”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m afraid of these two. You don’t get a veto.” Cesar shrugged while Jesse laughed and opened the door to the house.

“Dean, Cas, I’ll show you to your room. Cesar, you want to show Sam and the ladies?”

Cesar shook his head. “I literally just said I was afraid of the ladies.”

“You are not. You’re just being a gentleman and don’t want to admit it.” Jesse squeezed Cesar’s shoulder. “We’ll show you guys where you’re staying, and then you can meet us back in the dining room. It doubles as our own personal staging area if we need it.”

“You can take the hunter out of the life?” Dean asked.

“You absolutely can take the life out of a hunter, Dean,” Jesse replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “Some of us just come back.”

“Death doesn’t like me, what can I say?” 

Cas nodded in agreement. “Billie really does dislike you.”

“Well, that’s a new one. On a first-name basis with Death? Guess we’re going to have an interesting story over dinner.” Jesse opened the door to the room Cas and Dean would be sharing. “You two have your own bathroom, and the TV has all the channels you can think of. I’m sure we’ll have a little bit of downtime during this case. Might as well be comfortable.”

“Dude, this looks like a…” The older Winchester paused and raised his eyebrow in question. “a bed and breakfast suite?”

“Something Cesar and I tossed around. We were in the process of converting other rooms, but with the issues as of late, it’s the last thing on our mind.” Jesse leaned against the doorframe. “You guys clean off that road dust, stretch, change, whatever it is you need to do. See you in about 15?” Jesse walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Dean let out a breath and let his shoulders fall loose. Tension had started building up in his muscles, and he wasn’t sure why. That was until he turned around and saw Cas sit on the bed and stretch out. He swallowed and remembered that he was going to have to share a bed with Cas.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas tilted his head as he watched Dean closely, as though he was scrutinizing Dean’s movements.

“Yeah, Cas. I’m peachy.” Dean took off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. “Was just a long trip, and it’s catching up to me.”

“Would you like to take a quick nap?” Cas patted the spot on the bed next to him. Dean noticed it was the right side of the bed, just like back at the bunker.

“Uh, I’m good, Cas. I’ll just make sure to hit the hay at a reasonable time tonight.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. The thoughts of sleeping next to Cas were running through his brain. “I think I’m actually going to go take a shower.” He pointed at the door before reaching into his duffel and grabbing out a change of clothes. “I’ll be quick. Promise.”

He ducked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, silently hoping that Cas wouldn’t hear anything - sound, longing, or accidental prayer - that may come out from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had been quick in the shower. Quicker than he would like to admit, but considering he had a time limit before he and Cas were supposed to meet up with the rest of the group, he couldn’t complain either. And if Cas had any idea what happened in the shower, well, the angel was being polite and not bringing any of it up.

“Awesome, the gang’s all here.” Jesse looked up at Cas and Dean, smirking upon seeing Dean. “So, I know I sent you some stuff to whet your whistle, Sam,” Jesse turned his attention back to the rest of the table. “But that really was only the tip of the iceberg.

“The most important thing to note is the weather.” Jesse turned a pair of maps around so Sam, Eileen, and Rowena could read them, and kept one towards Cas and Dean. “We have been experiencing insane amounts of rain. For all intents and purposes? This area is classified as a desert. But if you didn’t know better, or the views of the area didn’t give it away, you’d think this was a rainforest.”

Cesar nodded solemnly.” Jesse’s not over-exaggerating with that comment. And honestly? It’s not just the rain that’s a concern. These rains are coming from some pretty dangerous thunderstorms. It’s not uncommon for us to see heat lighting in this area, but that usually rumbles through the clouds. This stuff is coming down and striking. In an area without a lot of trees?”

“Buildings and people are at risk,” Cas spoke up, his eyes traveling over the maps. “From these reports you have, it appears as though the storms are highly isolated. They don’t leave the region.”

“One point for the angel.” Cesar pointed at a map in front of Rowena. “This here? This map shows the region, which is about a hundred mile or so radius. In the center is the National Weather Service’s tower that is closest to us.

“This spot here, this is us.” He pointed to a black x on all the maps. “While whatever the storm is, isn’t centered on us, you can see that what we think is the epicenter is–” Cesar traced his finger north to a mountain range outlined in red. “–we’re not that far from it.”

“Okay, so if we’re looking at severe weather, it could be an elemental or a deity,” Sam spoke up, throwing his two cents in.

“While we really don’t want it to be a deity, that’s actually our guess as well.” Jesse pulled out a few more documents and sets them on the table. “We also have mutilated and missing livestock, mostly of the bovine variety. There’s a dairy farm to the east, as well as a bison farm, that have both filed reports with the police department.”

“Clearly the police think nothing of it. It hasn’t hit our radar.” Dean took one of the reports that Jesse handed out.

“You got it,” Jesse confirmed with a brief nod. “Of course, we fear for our horses, as well as the couple of donkeys we have, but whatever this is, hasn’t come near them. So we’re thinking something or someone native to the states.”

Eileen took a glance at Rowena, signing to her and getting a confused shrug in return. “For the two of us who aren’t exactly from these parts, what are the legends?” Sam wrapped an arm around Eileen and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

“We know from what Sam and Dean have told us, it could really be any kind of creature or deity. But if you want to stick regionally? It can be any kind of trickster god from Native American lore.” Cesar took a look at Jesse, who gestured for him to go ahead. “If you want my honest opinion?” Cesar grabbed another folder, this one thicker than the others, and handed it to Eileen. “I think we’re looking at a Thunderbird.”

“Okay, so clearly, not the car.” Dean quipped. “We’re talking about the oversized turkey that controls the weather, right?”

Cesar crossed his arms over his chest. “You done being an ass over there?”

“Sorry.” Dean held his hands up. “Didn’t think before I spoke.”

“Dean needs a nap,” Cas added. 

Sam snorted a laugh and quickly covered his mouth. “The lore behind a Thunderbird does state that it or they can manipulate the weather, but if they’re spotted, they’re a symbol of impending war.”

“I mean, that’s not far off from reality,” Dean commented before getting an elbow to ribs from Cas. “I’m not wrong!”

“Dean, Dearie, do you need to rest?” Rowena looked up from the folder she and Eileen were reviewing, shooting him a glance before looking at Cesar and Jesse. “Some lore from the natives indicate that she could be trying to protect them.”

“It’s a slim possibility. If you look at the weather maps…” Jesse reached across the table and pulled the maps front-and-center. “The storms do almost have an eye to them.”

“Nest? Roost?” Cas suggested. “It does appear to be a mountainous area there. Do we know what kind of situation there is in regards to caves?”

Jesse ran his hand over his head and shrugged. “We haven’t gotten a chance to get up there. The weather hasn’t let up. Locals say that there are abandoned Navajo Hogan up there. Depending on their state, those could easily be converted to a nest. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are caves as well.”

“We’re not ganking a Thunderbird.” Dean shook his head. “I know I made a bad joke earlier, but I mean, unless we know what its deal is, I ain’t tangling with it.”

“I agree with Dean. Swooping is bad,” Eileen added, causing Sam and Rowena to chuckle beside her.

“We also agree with you on that.” Cesar started gathering the loose papers on the table and putting them back into their respective folders. “Jesse and I figured that we needed another set of eyes, fresh ones, to help us out with that.” He neatly stacked the folders and pushed them towards Sam. “I know you pride yourself on being the nerd.”

Sam shot a bitchface at Cesar before smirking. “I can’t really hold that against you.” He addressed Eileen and signed, “Want to help?”

“And join the nerds?” A devious smile crossed Eileen’s face before she nodded.

“Ro?” Sam looked past Eileen. “You in?”

“Actually, Samuel, you spend some time with our wee lamb. I was hoping one of these fine young men could show me around the garden? I believe there may be some items in there that could help get access to the mountain.” Rowena looked towards the Cuevas husbands. “Would one of you be a dear?”

Jesse and Cesar shared a look before Jesse shrugged. “Sure. There’s no harm in it. It’s actually clear, so it’s a better time than ever.”

“I think I’ll join you,” Cas spoke up from Dean’s side, causing Dean to startle. “Being in a car most of the day has made me long for some time outdoors before retiring for the evening.”

“Dean, last time we saw each other, you talked up your skills with a grill. I could use the help while Jesse leads a tour.” Cesar gestured his head towards a pair of french doors.

“Hell yeah!” Dean straightened out his shoulders. “Let’s get that meat moving!” Dean froze as Sam snorted, and Jesse and Cesar held back laughter. He realized his double entendre and cringed. “Yeah, not saving myself from that. Let’s go, Cesar.” Dean walked over to the double doors and opened them out, his jaw-dropping at the massive outdoor kitchen.

Cesar walked up behind Dean and clapped him on the shoulder. “What can I say, I like to cook, and nothing tastes better than when cooked over an open flame.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Dean shook his head. “Fuck, if there were a way I could have something like this at the bunker? I’d never go on another hunt again.”

“You thinking about retiring with that angel of yours, Dean?” Cesar lifted the lid to the large grill before opening a cupboard underneath and pulling out a charcoal bag. Cesar smiled back at a flustering Dean. “We make our own, we can control the type of wood and the flavor.” He dumped some into the grill. “So about Cas?”

“Cas is my best friend, man. I’m not sure why you think it’s more than that.” Dean walked closer to the grill and looked over Cesar’s shoulder. “I mean, you were wrong about me and Sam.”

“You and Sam are close, cause you’re brothers. Jesse was just as close with Matty, from what he’s told me. We were both getting the gay or bi vibes from you, so we did the ass thing and assumed.” Cesar pointed to a mini-fridge. “Grab the steaks out of there. The seasonings are in the cupboard next to it.”

Dean’s face dropped. “Wait, so gaydar really is a thing?” He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of steaks. “Like, when I’ve had other guys flirt with me, they knew it was because they stood a chance?”

“I don’t know if I would call it gaydar. But Jesse and I noticed small things about you.” Cesar shrugged. “It’s not a bad thing. I don’t think your brother would judge you, not that he’s in any place to do that.”

“You picked up those vibes from Sam too?” Dean put down the plate and grabbed salt and pepper grinders out of the cupboard.

Cesar chuckled. “You have no clue, do you?” He shook his head. I don’t know if your brother is into other dudes. If he is, it doesn’t show it. Not like you. But your brother… well.” Cesar stoked the charcoals he had started while Dean was grabbing the steaks. “I think that’s something you should talk to him about. I don’t like outing people’s lifestyles.”

“Yeah, okay gay whisperer.” Dean started seasoning the steaks and let his shoulders slump.

“Dean?” Cesar looked over. “You know Jesse and I are sorry for assuming you and Sam were an item. But you can’t tell me that you and Cas aren’t.”

“Oh yeah, I can. Cas has never expressed interest in me that way.” Dean fought the urge to wrap his arms around his chest and close off.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Cesar actually crossed his arms over his chest and turned to fully face Dean. “I think anyone who has eyes could easily tell you that Cas has a thing for you. It’s in the way he looks at you. The way that all he has to do to calm himself is to find you.” Cesar shrugged again and pointed the tongs in his hand at Dean. “I refuse to believe you’re that dense.”

Dean shook his head. “I live with the man, Cesar. I see him just about every day unless we take up separate hunts.” He reached across his chest and rubbed his upper arm. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want something there.”

“Ever think that you want it so bad, you don’t see that it’s right in front of you? Gimme those.” Cesar gestured for the plate of steaks. “Not gonna lie to you, Dean. Jesse and I were the same way. Another hunter friend hit us upside the heads.” Cesar chuckled to himself as he started placing the steaks on the grill. “I could pay it forward. I’m already hitting you with a truth-by-four. Could always do the same to Cas.”

“Wha?” Dean’s jaw dropped, and his face twisted into the physical manifestation of a 404 error. His brain short-circuited, and only Cesar’s boisterous laugh snapped him back to reality. 

“Earth to Dean, what’s going on in there?” Cesar gestured at Dean’s head with his tongs. “Do I need to send a rescue party?”

“Dude, Cesar, I can’t lose him. Please. I don’t want him knowing.” Dean hung his head. “What if it pushes him away? He’s told me before he’s gotten too close to me. Like he doesn’t want it.”

Cesar pointed at the fridge. “Grab two beers? And if you want to start cleaning off some peppers and onions so I can get them on the grill here?” Cesar closed the lid before taking a beer from Dean. “You’re a hard read, Dean. I’m not going to lie.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean twisted the cap off his beer and took a swig.

“It means that you switch from persona to persona so fast, it’s hard to determine the real you.” Cesar cracked his own beer and held his hand out for Dean’s bottlecap. “Honestly? The one thing that is consistent about you is that you wear your heart on your sleeve. But one moment you’re this tough guy, the next moment you a nerd, then the next you’re a romantic asshole.”

Dean flipped his middle finger up while taking another pull of his beer.

“Like that. Just like that.” Cesar pointed the mouth of his beer bottle at Dean. “Just a moment ago, you were pleading with me to keep your feelings a secret. Now you’re back to the tough guy act and throwing middle fingers like you just don’t care.” Cesar bent down and opened a cabinet. “Shit. You mind running into the house and grabbing me a metal tray from the kitchen? We really need to get the fajita mixings going. They’re in the cabinet to the right of the stove.”

“Sure, as long as you drop the psychoanalysis act.” Dean set his beer down and walked back towards the house. He could have sworn he heard Cesar laughing, but he was too flustered to care. What bothered him was that Cesar - and probably Jesse - had figured him out within a few minutes of meeting him, and then finished the puzzle when they met Cas. It wasn’t like he’d ever truly hidden who he was. Aaron was his gay thing - not that Sam needed to know that there was an additional meaning behind that phrase - and there were Lee and Ash, among others.

Dean opened the door quietly and stepped inside, stopping when he turned into the dining room. He took a quick step back, hoping he hadn’t been seen. He peeked back around the corner and saw Sam with his arms around Eileen, her arms around his shoulders. Their lips were locked together, and the pair were lost in one another. Dean shook his head and walked back to the french doors he had entered, opening the door and closing it louder before walking back to the dining room louder. Sam and Eileen were separated; small, rosy smiles resting comfortably on their mouths.

“Having fun, you two?” Dean asked as he walked past them into the kitchen.

“Oh, you know. Research.” Sam spoke up, and Dean didn’t need to turn around to know that Sam was signing to Eileen. “You and Cesar having fun grilling?”

“Hell, yeah! I still think we need to set one up at the bunker. I’d love to grill more there.” Dean opened the cabinet door that Cesar had mentioned and pulled out a tray. “We were just out of trays out there, and we needed to get the veggies started.”

Eileen laughed and spoke up. “You’re making vegetables? Are you going to eat them too?”

“Uh, yeah?” Dean stood up, groaning slightly at his back. “Can’t make an amazing fajita without roasted, well, I guess in this case grilled, peppers and onions.” He turned to Eileen. “Is there a sign for fajita?” Dean quickly fingerspelled out the word.

“Nope, we have to spell it out.” Eileen spelled out fajita for Dean again.

“Right, well, I need to get back out there.” Dean pointed at the door and started walking towards it. “I’ll let you two get back at it.” He stopped himself before running into the wall he had hidden behind. “The research. Get back at the research.” Dean practically bolted to the door and slipped back outside with the tray.

Cesar’s head tilted to the side as Dean crossed back to the grill. “You alright there, Dean?”

“Uh…” Dean held up a finger before pointing it over his shoulder. His gaze followed behind it before he looked back at Cesar and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just…” Dean brought his finger back in front of himself and shook it. “I don’t know if I can explain.”

“Alright then.” Cesar held out his hand for the tray. “Watch the veggies for me while I finish the steak?”

…

Dinner went by without much of a fuss. Unless you counted Dean refusing to look at Sam and Eileen. It made it difficult to speak with everyone around the table, as the pair had split up for dinner, so Dean found himself staring at his plate for most of the meal. While Dean’s quietness was noted by Cas as they cleaned up the dishes, Dean didn’t have the heart to tell Cas about what he walked in on.

After getting the plates in the dishwasher - much to Jesse and Cesar’s chagrin - Cas and Dean headed out to the living room. The group was already discussing some of the day’s research and garden findings. The duo took the open spaces on the sofa, Cas sitting between Dean and Eileen. Rowena and Sam were sitting on a loveseat across the coffee table, the witch snuggled up close to the younger Winchester. 

“I really believe that if it’s a Thunderbird, it’s protecting something. If we can help get rid of whatever it’s protecting against, then it should calm down.” Sam signed, smiling at Eileen. “We took a look to see if there was anything else in the area that would rile up a Native American Deity.”

“We haven’t noticed anything additional out of the ordinary.” Jesse looked over at Cesar.

“I agree. Nothing’s been out of the ordinary.” Cesar nodded before turning to Sam. “Unless it’s something that rolled into town specifically to screw with the Thunderbird.”

Dean glanced around the room. “Since when do we go off of uncertainties?”

“All the time, Dean,” Cas replied. “We’ve done hunts thinking we were facing Vampires just to find out that it was a Djinn or something else.”

“Not helping, Cas.” Dean nudged Cas with his elbow, blushing once he realized what he did. “What I mean is, we’re basing a plan on if this a thing irritating that other we might be looking at. It’s a double-blind situation.”

“I understood you, Dean.” Eileen smiled as she came to Dean’s defense. “We are almost one-hundred percent sure, based off of Jesse and Cesar’s findings, and the additional research Sam and I did before dinner.”

“Thank you.” Dean signed to Eileen, before adding in the rest of the room. “I’m just saying that if we have two uncertainties, I’d rather confirm one of the two things we’re not sure about.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So what do you suggest, Dean? We climb the mountain and go find a Thunderbird? A demigod that controls the weather and is known for fiercely defending its territory?”

“I mean…” Dean shrugged, his face confirming his thoughts.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually.” Cas was looking at Sam while signing. “There are enough of us that we can split up for different groups.” Cas pointed at Rowena. “Did you want to mention what you found while we were in the garden?”

“Ah, yes, thank ye.” Rowena leaned forward and picked up a pouch that sat on the coffee table. “Yer garden is perfect. Ye have all the trimmings for protection spells, a true witches’ garden.”

Jesse and Cesar looked at one another, Jesse shrugging before Cesar responded. “We had help. We spoke to some of the people on the local reservation.”

“Nothin’ to be ashamed of, Dearie. Magic runs strong in the Native Tribes, and they use it so well. Twas best that ye reached out to them.” Rowena offered a rare, impressed smile. “We can easily do some protections around the house and barn. We can also make up hex bags for those who want to go to the mountains tomorrow.”

“Yeah, well, considering how much some of us are drinking, and that some of us drove for almost twelve hours today. I think heading to bed might be beneficial.” Dean stood up and rubbed his hands against his jeans. “I can’t believe I actually want to go to sleep for once.”

“That’s ’cause most times you’re asleep, it’s because you’re over a book in the library, or on the couch in the Deancave.” Eileen teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and waved Eileen off. “Night. Don’t bother waking me up unless you bring me coffee.” Dean paused as Cas got up to follow. “You’re coming with?”

“I might as well. I don’t want to interrupt your sleep by coming in later, especially if ‘I don’t have coffee.’” Cas replied, using finger quotes.

“Your call, Cas.” Dean shrugged before turning to head to their room. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and knew that almost certainly that once the door was closed, Jesse and Cesar would be grilling the remaining trio to the nth degree.

Cas closed the door behind them, causing Dean to look over his shoulder, and slid out of his trenchcoat. “I’m going to grab the laptop in your bag. Do some research.”

“Sounds good, Cas. I’m gonna hit the hay, though.” Dean yawned involuntarily, proving his point. “Anything happens, you wake me up. Coffee or no.”

“And be mauled by an angry bear?” Cas raised his eyebrow, and Dean blushed, turning away quickly to hide embarrassment.

“One, you could handle it. Two, you’re the only one who gets a pass for that.” Dean stripped off his shirt and tossed it on top of his duffel. While stepping out of his pants, Dean took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder. “You know, if you need to get comfortable or do find yourself tired, the bed is plenty big enough for us.”

A sound of hummed appreciation came from Cas. “Thank you, Dean. But I’ll forgo sleep. I’d rather you be comfortable and get your rest after a long day.”

“Right.” Dean kicked himself mentally as he picked up his pants and folded them haphazardly, laying them on his bag. “Well, it’s an open invite either way.” Dean folded down the blanket and crawled into the bed. “I’ll uh, catch you in the AM.”

“Try to get some rest and sleep more than just four hours, Dean.” Cas nodded slightly towards Dean before turning his attention back to the laptop.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and pulled the blanket up to his chin before rolling over. The light clicked off, and he heard Cas shuffle back to his chair, despite not hearing the angel stand up. Dean closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep despite the building knot in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean groaned as the sound of a rooster crowing pulled him out of his sleep. “Really? Stereotypical, guys.” He rolled over and looked towards the window in the room. The curtains were pulled tightly shut, but rays of light still permeated the room around the edges. Dean smiled to himself, knowing that Cas must have done that, as they were slightly open before going to bed last night. _Speaking of the angel._ Dean looked towards the chair where Cas had made himself comfortable the night before. It was empty, and while Dean expected that, it didn’t keep his heart from falling slightly. Despite his conversation with Cesar the day before, Dean just couldn’t see what the other man saw.

Dean pushed himself up to a sitting position and kicked his feet off the side of the bed. He rubbed the sleep crud out of his eyes and stood up, grabbing his pants before hitting up the restroom and quickly relieving himself. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, stopping to grab a teeshirt and throw it over his head. Dean let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He had slept well enough, despite the bed not being his own, and he couldn’t recall any dreams for the first time in a long while. But Cesar’s and Jesse’s teasings from the day before weighed heavy on his mind, and Cas’ rebuff from the night before made it almost too much to bear. Dean looked at the bed and briefly wondered if he could feign illness before realizing that Cas would see right through it.

Dean headed out to the dining room and kitchen. Upon entering, he was greeted by Eileen and Rowena, leaning close and whispering between themselves. Out the french doors to his right, Dean saw Cas talking with Cesar while drinking from a steaming mug.

“There’s food on the counter, Dearie. Cesar got up early to prepare breakfast for everyone.” Rowena grabbed Dean’s attention and pointed to the counter. “‘Tis actually comparable to a proper English breakfast, surprisingly.”

Eileen rolled her eyes. “It’s good, Dean. There’s a fresh pot of coffee too. I made Sam refill it.”

“Did you all actually go to sleep last night, or am I the only one?” Dean made for the coffee pot, stopping at a tray of bacon. “Holy hell, did he butcher a pig this morning?” He picked up a piece and bit into it before continuing to the coffee. “This is really good,” Dean commented with a full mouth. He grabbed one of the mugs left on the counter and flipped it over, before grabbing the coffee pot. Dean looked over his shoulder. “Either of you ladies need a refill?”

“Drinking Tea, Dearie.” Rowena pointed at Eileen’s mug before looking at Dean.

“I’m good. Thank you.” Eileen smiled over her shoulder.

“Suit yourselves.” Dean filled his mug and walked back to the mini smorgasbord that Cesar had prepared for the group. He grabbed a plate and filled it with bacon, eggs, and toast before crossing over to sit with the ladies. “So, did you all actually end up going to bed? Or did you two stay up and braid Sammy’s hair?”

Rowena shook her head and took a sip of her tea while Eileen laughed. “Sam enjoys a good scalp massage. You might too if you asked the right person.”

“And who might that be?” Dean took a sip of his coffee.

“I think our wee lamb is referring to a certain angel of the lord,” Rowena replied, a smirk across her face.

Dean was grateful that his mug was still in front of his mouth as the coffee he just drank shot back in surprise. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth as Rowena and Eileen burst into giggles. “The hell, you freaking gossipmongers.” Rowena translated for Eileen, and the two of them resumed their laughter. “Yeah, yuck it up.” Dean stood up and walked over to the sink, emptying out his mug to pour himself into a non-contaminated cup.

“So get this,” Sam walked into the living room, laptop in hand. “I did some digging. This isn’t the first time this has happened in the area.”

“Sit down, Samuel.” Rowena stood up and walked over to the counter, gesturing for the coffee pot from Dean. She filled it up and returned to the table, sitting it down in front of Sam. “What did you find?”

“There’s no consistent pattern. But, there have been times over the past 60 years at least that document similar storms, turbulence, et cetera.” Sam turned the laptop towards Eileen, and Dean stepped in behind her. “I could cross-reference those all to something ‘unexplained’ in the area.” Sam used finger quotes around unexplained.

The french doors opened and shut with Jesse, Cesar, and Cas coming into the dining room. “Jesse said you found something, Sam?” Cesar stood at the end of the table, his arms crossed expectantly.

“Was waiting for you and Cas to start explaining. I found a reference to a storm of the caliber you guys described back in 1959.” Sam pointed at the laptop. “It lasted for two weeks, no break in the weather. Several towns were wiped off the map.”

“You think the Thunderbird caused it?” Cas tilted his head and gestured at Eileen and Dean for the laptop.

“Yes, but not intentionally. I think it was protecting it’s home and trying to scare off a creature.” Sam waited until Cesar and Cas had the laptop. “There should be an open tab labeled Fifties Obituaries. Go to that one.”

Dean leaned back in his seat and watched Cas and Cesar click through Sam’s research. Cesar looked up and over at Sam. “All those bodies? The way they were found, and the one survivor? That almost sounds like…”

“Like a wendigo.” Sam nodded. “The survivor, an Ethan Lang, stated that the only thing he remembered from between being taken captive and being rescued, is lightning inside of the cave they were found in.” Sam took a swig of his coffee before pointing at the laptop again. “The next one was in ‘71. I’m leaning towards witches on that one. Only deaths were of two women and one man. Cause of Death?”

Cas looked over at Dean before looking at Sam. “Electrocution, due to lightning strike.”

“That’s why I think they were witches. That storm was brief, only three days. But the time of death for those three? Matches up with when the storm ended.”

“So, the theory of a Thunderbird being agitated is closer to confirmed,” Eileen stated, nodding as she slipped into what looked like a deep thought.

“You alright there, ‘Leen?” Dean nudged her shoulder and signed, repeating his question.

“Just thinking. If it’s attacking people or creatures who come near it, how are we going to help it without it thinking we’re there to cause trouble?” Eileen looked to Sam. “You have any ideas?”

“I can actually help with that,” Cesar spoke up before pointing to Rowena. “Just need some of those charms you promised.” He turned to Jesse. “You want to go for a hike, or do you want to go to the Reservation?”

Jesse snorted. “I’ll take the hike. They only tolerate me cause I’m married to you.”

“What are you two going on about?” Dean leaned forward in his seat. “We picking teams?”

“Kind of.” Jesse nodded. “Cas, can you come with me? I’d rather have some angel back up in case of electrocution. We’re going to go see if we can find out what’s on the mountain to spook up a deity.”

“Dean, you’ve got all your badges and everything, right?” Cesar waited for Dean to confirm in the positive. “Take one of the ladies, We’ll get you set up to head over to Window Rock. I’ll take the other with me to the Reservation.”

“Might be best if ye take Eileen with ye to the Reservation,” Rowena commented, as she crossed over to Cesar. “I meant to ask ye both if I could do this last night, but we got a little carried away with the wine.” She placed two fingers on Cesar’s temple and whispered a spell. His eyes lit up violet, reflecting Rowena’s magic, and he blinked them to clear his vision. “Yer turn, Jesse.”

“Uh, Cesar?” Jesse looked over to his husband. “What did she do?”

Cesar turned to Eileen and signed to her without speaking. “I know sign language?” When Eileen nodded with a big smile on her face, Cesar looked back at Jesse. “It was like Rowena uploaded how to sign into my brain.”

“‘Tis a little spell I came up with, with the help of Castiel and Samuel.” Rowena smiled as she pressed her fingers to Jesse’s temple and whispered the spell again. “Despite what the world may say, there’s nothing wrong with Eileen, nothing to fix. But we can teach another language which can be beneficial in many ways.” Rowena winked at Eileen. “It’s just the basics, so we do recommend learning more, or watching Eileen as she speaks.”

Dean let out a chuckle. “It’s surreal, ain’t it? I was the guinea pig since I knew the least amount of sign language among the group.” He turned to Rowena. “You packed something a little less, Stevie Nicks, right?”

…

After convincing Sam to stay behind and get some rest, the three teams went their separate ways. Eileen and Cesar headed to the local Reservation. Cas and Jesse went into the midst of the most affected areas to see what could be messing with the Thunderbird. All the while, Rowena and Dean headed over the border to Arizona to the NOAA Transmission Station.

The drive over was interesting for Dean. He had spent plenty of time with Rowena, especially after she started living in the bunker part-time, and things were in a good place between them. However, watching Sam interact with her and Eileen, he found himself feeling bad for her. Dean put on some Rolling Stones - Rowena seemed fond of their music - and kept the conversation light while trying to figure out how to broach the subject with her.

The hour drive passed without conversation, and as Dean pulled into a parking spot in front of the transmission center, Rowena leaned over and rested her hand on his. “I know there’s somethin’ on yer mind, Dean. We’ll talk on the way back.”

Dean nodded and turned off the engine. Together, he and Rowena stepped out of Baby, closing her doors in sync before walking to the entrance. “That almost felt like a scene out of a cop movie.”

“Focus, Dean.” Rowena looked up at him, and Dean couldn’t help but smile back down at her.

After signing in and flashing their badges, Dean shot off a quick text to Sam, Cas, and Eileen, letting them know they were waiting to be seen. “I really hope this doesn’t take all that long.” Dean slid his phone back in his pocket and let his head fall back against the wall

“Can you at least look professional?” He felt a slap against his arm and chuckled.

“I can. I’m choosing not to.” Dean closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I know we’re a surprise visit, but aren’t they supposed to be ready for that?”

“Specialist Page, Specialist May?” Dean lifted his head up to see a man in a dark suit. “I’m Dr. Kenison.” Rowena stood up first, and Dean followed behind her. “Just needed to confirm your information with the director.” He gestured for the pair to follow him. They walked down a short hallway before turning into his office. “Please, take a seat.”

“Thank you for seeing us on short notice,” Dean commented as he sat down.

“Honestly, we’re surprised you weren’t here sooner.” Dr. Kenison replied. “That’s why I had to verify that you actually came from the main office. I thought they ignored our requests.”

“Just to make sure we’re on the same page, we’re here for the weather reports that have been sent about the near endless storm over El Malpais.” Dean glanced at Rowena, who nodded in agreement.

Dr. Kenison grabbed three folders before dropping them in front of Dean and Rowena. “Yes. And our missing scientist.”

“Strange, the Director didn’t say anything about a missing scientist, did he, Page?” Rowena picked up a folder and proceeded to flip forward.

“No.” Dean shook his head and took the other folder. “How long ago did the scientist go missing?”

“Monday.” Dr. Kenison rubbed his fingers against his temples. “The local police said that they couldn’t go out because of the weather, and the Park Rangers didn’t respond when we contacted them.”

“Tis probably a good thing that we have a trained team heading up there today, hmm?” Rowena looked at Dean and nodded at his pocket.

Dean grabbed his phone out and shot another text off to the group, making sure Cas told Jesse to keep an eye out for the missing scientist. He put the phone away and turned to face Dr. Kenison again. “Why were they out there solo?”

“He’s not supposed to be. Dr. Linds was supposed to get a ranger escort…” Dr. Kenison drifted off into thought as his gears spun. “And I can’t get a hold of the Rangers.”

“Excuse me, Dr. Kenison. May, if you can make sure you can get all the documents we need. I’m going to call this in real quick.” Dean stood up and nodded before heading out to the hallway. He closed the door behind him and quickly pulled up Cas’ number to call him.

“Dean?” Cas picked up on the second ring. “I don’t know how long I’m going to have reception.”

“Then stand still a minute for me, Cas.” Dean rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway and out to the waiting room. “The NOAA branch here sent out a scientist by the name of Dr. Linds. They sent him out three days ago. He was supposed to check in with the rangers and get escorted to take some readings.” There was a long pause from Cas’ end. “You still with me, buddy?”

“Yes, one second.” Dean realized Cas was relaying the information to Jesse. “Dean, we stopped at the Ranger center.” The muffled sounds of Jesse were barely audible, but it sounded bad. “There wasn’t anyone there. I left my FBI contact information, and Jesse wrote up a quick note saying that we were here.”

Rowena walked up alongside Dean, and he shook his head at her. “Alright, Cas. You and Jesse, be careful, okay? Me and Cesar? We don’t need to lose you two.” Dean smacked his forehead when he heard the hum from Rowena, realizing what he said.

“Of course, Dean. See you back at the Ranch.” The call disconnected abruptly, and Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“Don’t want to be losin’ yer angel, Dearie?” Rowena hummed. “Does he know ye’ve claimed him, or are they just pretty words ye tell to yerself?”

“Shut up, Rowena, and get in the damn car.”

“Aye. Ye still have yer questions for me, don’t ye?” Rowena slipped into Baby and closed the door behind her.

Dean looked up to the sky and muttered half-heartedly, asking Cas to give him the strength to make it back to the Ranch. He slid into the car and tried to not look at Rowena, focusing on getting them back on the road.

“So, I have an idea, Dean.” Rowena waited until they were back on the highway. “Ye have questions, and I certainly have questions now. How do ye feel about a game of twenty questions?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean’s head switched back and forth between Rowena and the road. “Why can’t I just ask the question that I had?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Rowena’s voice took on a sing-songy tone. 

“Fine,” Dean replied after a moment. “You go first.”

“Me?”

Dean smirked. “And there was your first question.” He shot another glance at Rowena, to see her glowering at him. “Ah, don’t look at me like that. It’s the oldest trick in the book, Ro!”

“Child. Ask yer question.” Rowena crossed her arms and sat back against the bench seat.

“Might as well just pull the bandaid off. What are your intentions with my brother?” Dean fought against closing his eyes as he braced for her answer.

“I think the better question is ‘What intentions haven’t I taken with yer brother?’” Dean could hear the smugness in her voice. “Thought that was obvious.” Rowena hummed dramatically. “And how about ye and tweety bird? Are ye finally making yer move on him?”

“I, uh…” Dean ran one hand down his face. “There’s nothing there, Ro.”

Rowena started to talk, Dean could tell by the hems and haws coming from the passenger side. “I’m going to ask a question, and it’s not gonna count against my twenty.”

“Yes, it is.” Dean shook his head, fearing the next question. “It counts, or you don’t ask it.”

“Ask yer question then.” Rowena sighed in defeat.

“How long have you and Sammy… uh… been a thing?” Dean gripped the wheel tightly, and his knuckles started to turn white.

“Ye flinched when I said I was having relations with yer brother, yet ye still ask the probing questions. Yer next question is if I took him to fifth base.”

Dean shook his head rapidly. “Nope. Not gonna ask that.”

“Well, then. To answer yer question simply, about a year.” Rowena let out a content sigh. “I’ve grown quite fond of both of ye, but Samuel especially. He and I…” A pause from his right caused Dean to steal another glance. Rowena met his glance. “‘Tis my turn. Why don’t ye think there’s somethin’ between you and Castiel?”

“I can’t answer that, Ro.” Dean readjusted his grip. “I just. You know, I offered for him to share the bed last night. I’ve done things for him that I’ve never done for Sammy.” He bit back a breath and focused on the road. “Don’t ask me to answer that.”

“I did, and I’ll ask it again fer the rest of my questions if need be.” 

“Then, that’s a solid waste of eighteen more questions.” Dean scoffed.

Rowena and let out a sigh. “Ask yer question, Dean.”

“You and Sammy, then, you two…” Dean bit his bottom lip. “Are you two exclusive?”

“Aw, I’m flattered, but we need to figure out why yer having yer little issue in wooing Castiel.”

“Excuse me?” Dean nearly slammed on the brakes. “It’s not that I have an issue. I just don’t go after what I can’t get. I can’t have Cas, end of story.”

“Well, between that answer and the previous one, at least ye confirmed what I already knew.” Rowena shifted, causing Dean to look over and see that she pulled her knees on to the bench and curled up against the back of the seat. “I get that ye think ‘tis none of my business. But when Samuel worries, I worry.”

Dean shook his head for the umpteenth time, staring at the road ahead of him. “I think I’m done with this game.” He leaned forward, pulling the tape out of the deck and flipping it. He pushed it back in, and ‘Paint it Black’ started playing. Dean licked his lips and started singing along as the lyrics began. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Rowena’s shoulders fall as she watched him, a sad smile on her face. She started humming along, accepting that the conversation was over.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dean pulled into the ranch, he saw Cesar’s truck, but not Jesse’s. He let out a sigh, and sent a prayer to Cas, asking him to check in as soon as possible. The passenger side door opened and Dean was pulled back from his reverie. Rowena shot him a final, knowing look before climbing out of the car. 

He trudged into the house and made his way to the dining room, where he found Cesar chatting with Sam and Eileen. Dean smiled as he watched the other hunter put his newfound skill of sign language to good use. Cesar turned at Dean and Rowena’s approach and brought them into the conversation. “How was your trip to Window Rock?”

“‘Twas successful, if ye want to do more research.” Rowena dropped the stacks of files onto the table. “A gift, Samuel.”

Sam laughed and leaned forward, grabbing the folders and pulling them across the table. “Anything important we should know?”

“Yeah. They sent out a scientist to go rendevous with some Rangers over on the mountain range.” Dean sighed and signed simultaneously. “The scientist never came back. I called Cas, Cas said that he and Jesse checked in at the Ranger station, there were no rangers to be found.”

“Aye, and after ye stepped out into the hall, Dr. Kenison started hyperventilatin’.” Rowena shook her head. “He put two and two together rather quickly.”

“Like you had to give him the talk quickly, two plus two or?” Dean raised an eyebrow in question.

“More like, this needs to go above the fake NOAA Specialists in his office kinda realization.” Rowena shrugged. “I may have wiped that small bit from his mind.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You could have told me that in the damn car, Ro.”

“Aye, but we had a much more interestin’ conversation, didn’t we, Dearie?” Rowena patted Dean’s cheek and went to take the other seat next to Sam.

“I don’t even want to know,” Sam commented, not looking up from the folder in front of him. “These are pretty much confirming what I figured out earlier, but it’s giving some additional information that I didn’t have.”

“What’s that–” Dean held up his finger as his phone went off, interrupting the conversation. _Heaven is a Place on Earth_ filled the room, and Dean blushed, forgetting that he left the volume on. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone before answering. “Yeah, Cas?” Dean glared at the snickers from the rest of the room before turning away.

“I called as soon as I could. We’re about fifteen minutes out.” 

Dean let his shoulders fall in relief for a moment. “Good news, bad news? Anything?”

“If you don’t mind, Jesse and I would rather only go over this once.” Cas’ voice held a somber tone, and Dean swallowed at the implication.

“Yeah, of course.” The phone disconnected abruptly for the second time, and Dean looked at it briefly before silencing it and putting it in his pocket.

“Everything alright over there, Dean?” Cesar asked. Dean turned around and shrugged, causing Cesar to ask a follow-up question. “Are they okay?”

“I’m gonna assume physically.” Dean crossed to the table and sat next to Rowena, leaving the seat next to Cesar open on purpose. “Cas said they only wanted to have this conversation once, so going off that, I think they may have found the good doctor or the Rangers.” He pointed over his shoulder towards his and Cas’ room. “I’m going to go hop in the shower quick. I’ll be right back.”

…

By the time Dean had finished his shower and changed into something more comfortable than his suit, Cas and Jesse had returned to Maridos. Jesse was leaning into his husband while Cas sat at the table. The angel’s hands clung to the mug of coffee in front of him. Dean took a quick glance at Cesar holding Jesse and wished that he could do the same to Cas. Instead, he took the seat next to Cas and gently bumped against him. “Hey, Buddy.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas looked up from his mug, and his trademarked frown was deeper than usual. Caught off guard, Dean pulled Cas in for a hug. “Thank you, Dean.”

“What happened?” Dean looked at Cas carefully.

“We got in pretty far, and we’re pretty sure we know where the nest is. So it confirms that it’s a Thunderbird who’s agitated.” Jesse lifted his head off of Cesar’s shoulder. “The question remains of what kind of creature is agitating the Thunderbird.”

Dean looked back and forth between Jesse and Cas. “By the looks on your faces, I have a feeling you figured that out too.”

“Yes and no.” Cas let out a heavy sigh and rested his elbows on the table and his forehead against his fists. “After you called me, Jesse and I decided to keep an eye out for the scientist and the rangers.”

“And we found them.” Jesse continued, looking at the rest of the group. “Well, parts of them.”

“A femur here, a tibia there. Not even stripped cleanly of flesh and muscle.” Cas stated, and Dean noted his voice had a slight tremble to it. “The only reason we knew they were fresh was because of the coloring, and the fact there was still…”

Cesar pulled out a chair for Jesse and gently pushed his husband to sit down. Jesse looked up and thanked him, holding on to the hand that rested on his shoulder before speaking again. “Honestly, I don’t know if we did actually find them all.”

“It is hard to say, yes,” Cas agreed. 

“I hate to ask,” Sam spoke up softly. “Did you at least get pictures so we could try and determine what attacked them?” Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Sam. “Thanks, Cas.” Sam quickly swiped on the phone, and his face contorted in discomfort as he found the pictures. “What the hell?” He tried to keep the phone away from Rowena and Eileen, who teamed up to take it from him.

“Poor Bastards.” Rowena hung her head and pushed the phone back to Dean. “I wouldna wish that on my worst enemy.”

Dean picked up the phone and swiped through the photos. Having been in the life for almost all of his own, there wasn’t much he hadn’t seen. In fact, he figured compared to most hunters, he and Sam were probably the most desensitized. Nothing could have prepared him for the images on Cas’ phone. He locked the screen and placed it face down on the table. “What the hell does this?”

“Sure as hell ain’t a chupacabra,” Jesse replied sarcastically. “Whatever it is, whatever can do that?”

“It’s bigger than all of us.” Sam nodded. “Cesar, Eileen, did you have any luck at the reservation?”

“Well, for starters, your girl was a big hit over there, so good call on sending her with me.” Cesar stood up straight and added signing into his report. “The members of the Reservation are all in agreement that it’s a distraught Thunderbird. However, their offerings, their prayers, even the spells by their elders? They can’t seem to get through.”

Eileen spoke up, “A few mentioned the Anaye.” She looked at Cesar to make sure she was pronouncing it correctly. When he nodded, she continued. “They didn’t really want to talk about them, but apparently they’re in their lore.”

“The Navajo are not exactly secretive people. Perhaps more closed off, but they want their traditions, their oral histories, their languages to carry down for generations. It’s strange that they didn’t want to tell us about the Anaye.”

“What did they tell you?” Dean’s arm still wrapped around Cas, hoping that he was providing comfort.

“That they’re ancient monsters, a part of the birth of the Navajo Nation.” Eileen looked at Sam. “We need to find the oldest things we can get in regards to their lore. While they’re known for their oral tradition…”

Sam cracked open his laptop and started typing. “It’s like playing telephone, something small can always change and then be blown out of proportion.” A smile played across Sam’s lips. “Okay, so the Anaye, like Eileen said, are ancient monsters who plagued the Navajo. They have several origin stories, most of them stating that they were born from women who were separated from men…” Sam pulled back and stared at the computer. “Well then.” He looked towards Cesar then Eileen. “You two mind helping me research?”

“Well if ye three are gonna be doin’ that, Castiel, will ye help me with some spell work?” Rowena smiled softly at Cas.

“I can do that, yes.” Cas looked at Dean then looked at where Dean was still holding him. Dean pulled his hand away quickly and looked at the table.

“I guess that leaves you and me, Dean,” Jesse spoke up. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stomach it or not, so if you could help me with dinner, I’d appreciate it.”

Dean nodded, and Sam clapped his hands together. “Sounds like we’ve got our plans for the next couple of hours.” Sam turned to Dean. “You okay going light on the meat today?”

“I’ll figure it out.” Dean stood up and gently squeezed Cas’ shoulder, earning another smile from the angel. “Come on Jesse, let’s go see what we can make for dinner.”

“Alright.” Jesse squeezed Cesar’s hand before standing up and following Dean to the outdoor kitchen. Once they were outside, Jesse leaned against one of the counters and shook his head. “What are you thinking?”

“Tapas.” Dean sat in front of the minifridge after opening it and started digging through the items inside. “It’ll let me make a meat item for those who want it, and then the rest can be rabbit food.”

Jesse pushed himself off the counter and started the grill. “Do we get to hound you about eating your veggies?”

“Nah, Sam’s being an ass. I make and eat ’em. Just wasn’t always that way.” Dean had pulled out a multitude of vegetables and a couple of chicken breasts. “I guess I kinda just got sick of hearing about it. I made them my way, and the rest is history.” He looked over at Jesse. “He got used to seeing me eat crap because that was all I could get away with while making sure he was fed.”

“So, he doesn’t get what a sensitive subject it is for you.” Jesse pushed against the counter next to the grill and rolled his head, stretching out his neck. “Did Cas do the same?”

Dean’s head whipped as he turned to look up at Jesse. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re ridiculously sensitive when it comes to Cas, you know that, right?” Jesse looked down at Dean, a grin widening on his face. “I asked if Cas hounded you to eat better also.”

“I uh.” Dean stopped and pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to center himself. “He’s mentioned it a time or two.”

“And you wanted to do better, be better in his eyes?” Jesse asked, his voice taking on a tone of understanding.

“I guess?” Dean stood up and closed the minifridge. “What’s it matter?”

Jesse grabbed a couple of knives and moved to work next to Dean. He handed the larger knife to Dean. “I just see a lot of me and Cesar in you and Cas.” Dean would deny the small whimper that built in the back of his throat if Jesse asked. “And as much as Cesar and I have been picking on you? We do it with the best of intentions.” Jesse picked out an artichoke and started slicing it. “I’m serious, Dean.”

“Yeah, but you and Cesar, you kinda always knew, right?” Dean asked as he started cubing the chicken. “Like, you guys…”

“You’re really not good with this emotion thing, are you?”

Dean scowled, pausing to stare at Jesse. “Why are you and Cesar ganging up on me? Wait, have you talked to Cas about this?”

“I’d rather not piss off an angel. I can deal with a pissed off Winchester, but I don’t know if I can stop an angel from smiting me.” Jesse set his knife down and rubbed at his head. “I wouldn’t put it past Cesar to ask a few questions, though.”

“Well, you both are barking up the wrong tree.” Dean finished prepping the chicken and grabbed the head of broccoli. “Everyone keeps sayin’ that they see something there. I live my life, and there’s nothing from Cas. I get nothin’ from him.” He angrily cut into the vegetable. “Jesse, I’d be lying if I said I don’t care about Cas. I need him.” He put the knife down before wiping his hand down his face. “Everyone says that it’s obvious he feels the same. I don’t see it, and as a gamblin’ man, I’m not going to bet on something that’s not a sure thing.” Dean picked the knife back up and finished breaking down the broccoli into florets. “I can’t lose him, especially not if I chased him away.”

The silence grew between the two men as the sound of the wind, grasshoppers, and crickets built a symphony around them. Dean let the knife blade do his talking. He quickly finished prepping the vegetables and started putting together shish kebabs. As Dean moved to start placing the food on the grill, Jesse spoke up, cutting into the quiet. “Cesar and I hated each other at first.”

“What?”

“Since you asked, I’m telling you. Cesar and I did not always know.” Jesse finished his prep work and put a tray on the top rack of the grill. “We both found a hunt. The same one, but separately. A pair of Lamia. Once we both realized we were hunters, we agreed to team up. One Lamia is bad enough, but once you get a pair…”

“Oh, I know. Took me, Sam, a teenager, and her dad to take down a duo. The teenager kicked their asses.” Dean allowed himself a small chuckle at the memory of Krissy and her father.

“So you know it takes a lot of coordination.” Jesse looked at Dean, who nodded in return. “Let me tell you how little we had.”

Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You two didn’t sync up?”

“Nope. I’m surprised we didn’t get the other killed or kill the other. We didn’t leave on good terms after that fight.” Jesse looked at his tray then looked at Dean’s good. “Might want to flip those.” He let out a sigh before continuing. “We were bound to keep running into each other. I mean, we stayed in the same general area for hunts. Or, as Cesar said, I encroached on his territory.”

“He really said that?”

Jesse put one hand on his heart and held the other up. “I swear. It was like I was kill stealing.”

“So, what changed?” Dean asked after a small burst of laughter.

“We talked.” Dean rolled his eyes, and Jesse pointed at him. “Don’t you do that. It’s the truth. After clearing out a Vamp nest together, he and I sat down for a couple of beers. We talked about how we got into Hunting, I told him about Matty and the Bisaan, he told me about his past. And we clicked. We got our heads out of our asses and worked together willingly. We talked willingly. And when parted? We realized it hurt like fucking hell.”

“So you stuck together?”

“Through thick and thin. First hunt together was back in ’09, ’10 was when we got our shit together, and ’11 was when we did the whole ‘I do.’ thing.” Jesse flashed his hand up, showing the silver ring Dean had seen those years ago. “Honestly? I thought nothing would come of being in the life. Thought I’d get my revenge or die trying. The older hunters tell us all the time that there’s no room for love, for a relationship, for a family.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “Don’t have to tell me twice. The old man pounded that into my head. Kept us moving, said we couldn’t have roots. Roots hurt.”

“You believe that?”

“Not anymore.” Dean finished rotating and flipping the food. “But I do think that it’s not meant for me.”

“Well then,” Jesse smiled as he commented. “I know what we need to work on.”

…

Dinner had been a quiet affair compared to the previous evening. While the conversation had flowed the night before, this evening, it had been near silent. Cesar broke the silence as people finished up their tapas. “Since it’s not raining tonight, I’m going to go start up the fire pit if you want to join me and Jesse.”

The rest of the group agreed, and soon, the fire pit was surrounded. Eileen and Rowena shared a seat, and if Dean didn’t know better, he would have sworn they were snuggling. The way they were reacting towards each other, how they leaned against each other. Ideas were starting to run through Dean’s head, but Sam wouldn’t hide something like that from him.

In the seat next to Rowena and Eileen, Cas sat staring into the fire and watching the flames. Dean didn’t want to be obvious in his staring, but the way that the flames danced in the blue of Cas’ eyes captivated him. He tried to follow the conversation that Sam, Jesse, and Cesar were having over him. However, every time that Dean would look at Cas for more than a moment, everything around Dean ceased to exist. 

“Dean?” Sam called from the side again. The younger Winchester’s eyes shot to Cas for a brief moment before resting on Dean again. “We losing you?”

Dean looked at his brother, then Jesse and Cesar. The husbands had a knowing look on their faces, and Dean looked at his shoes in embarrassment. “Actually, yeah. It’s been a long day. I’m gonna hit the hay and make sure I’m of some use tomorrow. Especially if we’re gonna make a trek up a mountain.” As he moved to stand up, he watched Cas stand up across the fire. “You don’t have to come with, Cas.”

“I don’t want to wake you when I come in.” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m exhausted, Buddy. I’m pretty sure that the moment my head hits the pillow, I’m going to be out like a light. Stay here. Socialize. I’ll be okay.” Dean stretched, probably a little too dramatically, to emphasize how tired he wanted them all to think he was.

Various calls and salutes followed him back into the house as he did his own before vanishing into the house. Dean made his way to the bedroom, quietly opening the door and shutting it behind himself. As he crossed to the bed and started stripping down to his underwear, numerous thoughts ran through his mind, and he found himself unable to isolate any of them.

After folding his clothes somewhat neatly and throwing them on one of the two chairs in the room, Dean climbed into bed, throwing the covers over his head and hiding. Sleep would come to him eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many of Foxy's beautiful arts are in this chapter. Small warning - it is a gif with lightning.

The rooster crowed in the morning, just like the day before, and Dean suddenly had a craving for some fried chicken. He grumbled, half-awake, and a chuckle sounded from behind him. Dean quickly figured out how he was lying and realized that he was facing the wall, facing the edge of the bed. If the chuckle came from directly behind him, where there were no chairs, that meant that Cas had sat on the bed at some point during the night. Dean laid completely frozen, pretending that he fell back to sleep. He listened carefully, waiting to see if Cas would do anything.

Paper rubbing together in the way that a page would turn caught Dean’s attention, and he realized Cas has either lost himself in a book, research, or perhaps both. A small smile broke on Dean’s lips. Cas had decided to get into the bed with him. Sure, it was platonic, and Dean was relatively sure that Cas was on top of the blanket, but still. Cas took up the offer of joining him in the bed while he was in there.

“You’re not one to normally lounge around in bed, Dean.” Cas’ soft timber startled Dean, causing him to jump. “You either get up, or you go back to sleep.”

Dean licked his lips and let out a quiet laugh. “I was feeling strangely peaceful, Cas.” He rolled over and looked up at the angel. “Not quite sure why that is. Unless you have an idea.”

“Well,” Cas closed the book and sighed contently. “The bed is as comfortable as you said, so it could be that you were enjoying the comfort on your worn bones and muscles.” Cas smiled as he looked down at Dean. “Or it could be something else entirely.”

“What’s that something else, Cas?” Dean’s eyes flicked from Cas’ eyes to his lips and back again. 

Cas started to speak as the cliche ‘knock on the door’ interrupted them. “Dean, Cas, let’s get moving!” Sam’s voice boomed through the door.

Dean groaned, his head falling back into the pillow. He looked up at Cas again. “You were saying?”

“We can talk about it later, Dean.” Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair, following through, as he lightly rested his hand on the side of Dean’s neck. “We need to get out there before they come in here.” Cas stood up and crossed to the door. “Don’t take too long, Dean.”

Dean rolled over onto his back and dragged his hands down his face. What the hell had just happened? Did Dean imagine the brief intimate moment between himself and Cas? Or perhaps Cas didn’t understand what kind of message that gesture sent. Either way, Cas had single-handedly, yet-again, turned Dean’s world upside down with a single, innocent action.

As the door closed behind Cas, Dean pushed himself up, letting his legs dangle off the bed. He stood up and got dressed, making sure to heed Cas’ request of not taking long, and headed out to the living room. With no one in there, he continued to the dining room and found Ground Zero going almost at full power again.

Eileen was sitting with Sam, her head resting against his arm, as he went over some research with Cas. Jesse was at the stove, cooking breakfast when he caught sight of Dean. “Rowena and Cesar are out back, casting a few finishing spells. How do you want your eggs?”

“Scrambled’s fine. I want to get this day over with.” Dean crossed over into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee. He took a sip and let out a sound of appreciation before the first half of what Jesse said clicked in his brain. “What are they casting?”

“A couple extra protection spells,” Sam interjected. “The weather started acting up not long after you went to bed, and Rowena wanted to upgrade the hex bags she prepared for all of us.” 

“Can she turn us into non-lightning rods?” Dean took another sip of his coffee.

“That’s actually the plan.” Sam turned to Cas. “You’re comfortable in saying this is what we’re going after, or what we’re going to try and get rid of?”

Cas nodded. “Out of all the Anaye, these are the ones that fit the detail of desecration to the bodies. They’re also the ones that are not fully accounted for.”

“You figured out who’s pissing off the Thunderbird?” Dean took his plate from Jesse, nodding his thanks, before sitting at the table.

“The Anaye are a large number of gods that both hindered and helped the First Navajo,” Sam explained. “When the locals brought it up to Cesar and Eileen, I decided to run with it.”

“I flew back to the bunker last night to see if we had any books on their lore. Even if it weren’t directly from a Navajo member, it would be more than we had.”

“Is that what you were reading when I woke up, Cas?” Dean asked, in between bites of food.

Sam smirked. “Is that what they call it nowadays?” Eileen smacked Sam as Dean flipped him off.

“Yes, I was reading _Navaho Legends_ as collected and translated by Washington Matthews.” Cas either ignored or refused to acknowledge Sam’s comment. “It broke down many of the different Anaye.” Cas slid the book away from Sam and in front of Dean. “There was a story that caught my attention. Not because of the god, but the god’s children.”

“You gonna share with the class, Cas?” Dean leaned back in his seat and handed his mug to Jesse for a refill. “‘Cause I’m dying to know what god we’re actually going to have to fight.”

Cas shot a look at Dean and rolled his eyes. “I can tell you about them, but from all the research I did last night, they don’t have names. They’re always referred to as Tsetahotsiltali’s Children. They’re actually mentioned in the tale of Tsetahotsiltali’s Defeat as cannibalistic.

“In the story, Nayenezgani - the slayer of alien gods - killed Tsetahotsiltali. Then Nayenezgani–”

Dean held up his hand. “Cas, I appreciate the fact that you can say these names, but for the sake of time, can you shorten them?” Cas glared at Dean, who was taking a sip of his fresh coffee. Dean set the mug down and held up his hands. “I’m not trying to be disrespectful, but you got a nickname cause your name is three syllables. Nayenezgani is two times that.”

“The Slayer killed the Alien God. The slayer cut the dead Alien God out of his restraints then threw the Alien God off the mountain. When the Alien God’s corpse landed in the valley below, his children fought over his carcass and, I quote, ‘His body had been stripped to bone and scalp.’” Cas turned to Sam. “Nayenezgani killed as many of the monsters as he could. Those who escaped were turned into animals - goats, turtles, owls, eagles… I could go on.”

“And what can be cursed…” Sam started.

“Can be uncursed.” Dean finished. “Cas, this is awesome. How was the Alien God killed?”

Cas gestured to Sam for the book. He turned back a page and traced his finger down, stopping to look at Dean. “Stone knife, between the eyes. Apparently, many times until he was dead.”

“Hey, Jesse?” Dean turned around in his chair and looked at the other hunter. “You know of any unique kind of rocks that the Navajo would use to make a knife with?”

“Cesar would be the best bet.” Jesse pointed out the window. “Looks like he’s walking back with Rowena now.”

“Well, knowing we’re in the Southwestern United States, isn’t this area known for its Red Rock formations?” Sam spoke up as he typed into his laptop. “It’s a sandstone. So probably not used for weapons. What else is abundant in the area?”

The door opened, and Rowena walked in ahead of Cesar. “Spellwork is done, dearies.” She brushed off her hand and gestured to Cesar. “All the hex bags are complete. The weather should clear up in about an hour.”

“Awesome. So, Cesar.” Cas shoved Dean’s shoulder. “What, Cas? Rowena did her spell work, we know she’s the best, now we need to figure out the knife.”

“Lover’s quarrel?” Cesar pointed back and forth between the two.

“No,” Cas growled, sending a shiver down Dean’s back. “Dean has a point, but he could have been less blunt about it. We believe we know what is agitating the Thunderbird. Still, we need to narrow down what kind of stone knife would have been used by the original Navajo.”

“Flint or Obsidian would be my best suggestions. It’s abundant in the area.” Cesar raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You figured out what we’re going after.”

“Cas did. You and Eileen got the biggest clue from the Reservation yesterday. We’re pretty sure we’re looking for the children of Tsetahotsiltali.” Sam looked up from his laptop and engaged Rowena. “Ro, obsidian has magical properties, right?”

“Aye, but so does flint. ‘Tis a type of quartz.” Rowena rested her chin in her hand and appeared to think for a moment. “Cesar, the obsidian that would be found around here, it has spots of a reddish color?”

Cesar nodded. “Yeah, something about iron oxide in the sediment. Why?”

“‘Tis known as mahogany obsidian. While it’s used as a healing stone, the wounds caused by a weapon made from it have been said to be near impossible to heal.” Rowena raised a well-manicured eyebrow. “If we can procure some, we can make a knife.”

“It’s easily ‘procured’” Cesar winked at Rowena. “We can stop in the town on the way to the range, grab some pieces, and then form it on the way there.” Cesar looked at Dean. “I know you love that car out there, but we’re going to need the trucks to get to where we’re going.”

Dean contemplated arguing for all of a moment before shrugging. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.” He finished his mug of coffee and grabbed the last piece of bacon off his plate before standing up. “Twenty enough for everyone to get their stuff together?” Dean looked around the group. “Good. Transformers, Roll out!” He shoved the bacon into his mouth and headed back to his and Cas’ room to double-check his duffel.

…

The trip into town took longer than expected. Large chunks of the freckled obsidian were harder to come by, and in the end, they picked up a few large pieces of flint to make sure they could make enough blades for everyone.

Driving from town to the mount range yielded 4 out of the 7 blades they needed, the obsidian being harder to hone than initially thought. Once they arrived, they handed what they had to Eileen, Sam, Jesse, and Cesar. Rowena banked on her magic while Cas reminded everyone - not that anyone needed it - that he was an angel. Dean just spun an angel blade around in his hand. Jesse and Cas took the lead, remembering the path they took up the mountain, while Dean and Cesar took up the back. 

Dean anxiously watched the sky, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew they were dealing with a huge bird that could spit out lightning at anything that annoyed it. He hoped that it would figure out that their little party meant it no harm.

“We’re getting close,” Jesse called back then pointed to the side. “We found the remains about a klick that way when we heard some rustling.”

“If our estimates are correct, the nest should be up in the cave on that cliff.” Cas pointed up ahead of them. “I’m going to take point, as I can handle a lightning bolt. However, as long as we do not appear to be a threat, we should be fine.”

“Excuse me?” Dean’s head whipped into Cas’ direction. “You’re doing what?”

“Nothing stupid, Dean. I promise.” Cas glared at Dean. 

Jesse clapped his hands softly, despite having started it as a broad gesture. “Let’s go, and let’s not yell at each other to piss off the deity of dubious alignment, okay?” Jesse gestured to Cas. “After you.”

The group started moving again, and much to Dean’s annoyance, Cas was leading them. He understood the why, and the why made sense. But the fact that it was Cas, and Dean wasn’t at his side upset Dean. It made him almost irrational. Cesar had clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, almost as if he were reading Dean’s brain, and Dean hung his head, watching his feet drag along the trail.

They reached the plateau that the trail led to, a Cas held a hand up in the air. A loud, melodic squawk sung from above them. Dean squinted his eyes. The noise the Thunderbird made implied something substantial right in front of them.

“Holy shit.” Cesar pointed. “They really are real.”

Dean looked in the direction Cesar pointed, and he realized why he couldn’t see the bird at first. It was almost as though the CGI for invisibility for the movies was there in real life. The Thunderbird shimmered as the sky, and the clouds swirled in its feathers. It let out another piercing cry before landing nearby. The colors of its feathers revealed themselves, as the glamour started to fade. It was still the beautiful blue of the sky, but orange and yellow feathers were weaved within.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

The Thunderbird easily towered over them, even dwarfing Sam and Jesse. Its wings were spread behind its back, and it moved forward in a highly aggressive state. In a deadly - but beautiful - rush, the Thunderbird pushed its way into the group, nearly knocking over Sam and the ladies.

“Stay calm,” Cas spoke up. “I believe it’s investigating us.”

The group backed away, forming a bit of a circle around the deity. It turned around slowly, observing each person individually, before turning back to Eileen. The Thunderbird took a step closer to her, and when Sam went to intervene, it snapped its beak loudly at Sam, and electricity could be seen building up in its wings.

“Sammy! Stay back,” Dean called over, trying to not raise his voice too loud.

The Thunderbird flapped its wings, almost knocking over Dean on one side, and Cas on the other. It moved closer to Eileen, and after a moment, Eileen reached her hand up to run her hand down its beak. Dean knew that Sam wanted to run to her, and he slowly moved closer to his brother and grabbed his arm, attempting to hold him in place.

Dean and the rest of the group could only watch as Eileen had some kind of communication with the bird. After a few minutes, Eileen rested her forehead against the Thunderbird’s crown. She stroked her fingers through the short feathers along its neck before nodding and pulling back. Eileen spoke so the group could hear her. “Our Thunderbird is a she. She’s trying to protect her nest and her eggs from little Nayee.” She stroked the Thunderbird’s beak again. “She knows that she’s causing harm, and doesn’t want to. It’s her job to protect these lands, but the Nayee keep coming after her nest.”

“She’s a mama protecting her nest?” Jesse nodded in approval as he signed for Eileen. “I can understand that. Can she understand us?”

“Yes. But she lacks the ability to talk to us.”

“Then what she doin’ with you, ‘Leen?” Dean asked. “Psychic link?”

Eileen nodded. “Something like that.” She continued to gently stroke the feathers along the Thunderbirds neck. “She knows we’re here to help. She appreciates it.”

“Is there anything she can tell us to help us?” Sam asked, slowly stepping towards Eileen.

Eileen looked back towards the Thunderbird, Dean watching the scene between human and deity in awe. “She says there are two of them. They know we’re here, but she can still draw them out.”

“Will the knives work, my wee lamb?” Rowena asks, speaking up finally.

“What?” Eileen looked at Rowena, who resigned the question. She nodded slightly to acknowledge that she understood Rowena and turned back to the Thunderbird. After a couple of moments, she smiled and nodded. “Any stone strong enough would have been fine. They’re merely gods in name, because of their father.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” A lightness built up in Dean’s chest. They were going to slay the gods, stop the storms, go home, and get out of this awkward situation where Jesse and Cesar were obsessed with his non-existent relationship with Cas.

“She says we should head into her nest over there–” Eileen pointed at a Navajo Hogan that was built into the mountain “–and wait. They’ll try and come for her eggs. Once we’re in there, she’ll fly off towards the direction they’re in.”

The group quickly made their way into the area the Thunderbird claimed as its home. The building was empty, except for the massive nest in the center and the two eggs that rested inside. They spread throughout, finding nooks and crannies to hide behind, hopefully masking their presence in the nest.

After a couple of minutes, the deity took off and flew away. Dean had ended up hiding behind a ledge with Cas. Cas had pushed Dean further back and pressed himself against Dean, almost in a protective posture. While Dean had thrown out the book on personal space years ago, this was taking it to a whole higher level.

Eileen had hidden behind the nest with Rowena and Cesar. It appeared as though she was signing back and forth in several directions, all while attempting to keep the link open between herself and the Thunderbird. It was hard for Dean to make out her hand movements in the low dark, and tapped Cas on the shoulder. Just as he was about to ask Cas what Eileen had said, Cas held his fist up.

“There’s something here.”

Dean closed his eyes and listened carefully. The sound of pattering feet became clearer, and the shadow of two oddly shaped figures loomed into the room. The entire room went silent, as though the seven people hiding all decided to stop breathing and stop moving at the same time. 

The creatures walked up to the nest and stopped, and Dean risked a look around Cas. They were imp-like, their skin appearing broken and ashy like charcoal, but still being an almost ethereal white. They were far from human-shaped, but still strangely humanoid, and Dean frankly thought that he had walked into a horror film.

As one of the two reached into the nest, Rowena sprung up from her hiding spot, turning around and yelling ‘Abi!’ as she pushed the two monsters back, fast and hard, into the walls. Neither monster was knocked unconscious, but they were both dazed from the blast. Cas stepped out from behind his and Dean’s hiding place, and held his hand up, using his grace to keep the not-gods in place.

“Go now! I don’t know how long I can hold them!” Cas called out to the rest of the group.

Sam and Jesse went after the one closest to them, while Eileen and Cesar took the other. It only took them a few minutes of gratuitous violence to take out the monsters, and when they finished, Cas released his hold. He stumbled slightly, and Dean’s hands shot out to grab him, pull him close, and keep him steady.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked as he wrapped Cas’s arm over his shoulders and behind his neck.

“They fought hard to not be held down.” Cas offered. “I used a lot of my grace.”

“I gotcha then. Just lean on me.” Dean adjusted himself so Cas could comfortably walk against him. “Let’s get you out into the sun.”

“I am not solar-powered, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I know that, Cas. But it’s better out there than it is in here. If they need us, they’ll call us back in.” He shot a quick look at Rowena, who had been watching them. She gave him a brief nod of acknowledgment – and a knowing smile – as Dean lead Cas out of the nest.

Once out in the sun, a feeling of relief washed over Dean. There was no humidity, there was no oppressing sense of dread like he had felt before meeting the Thunderbird. Now it was just blue skies. A loud squawk sounded from overhead, and the winged deity landed near to Cas and Dean. She paid them no mind as she hurried into her nest. 

“I can walk on my own, Dean,” Cas spoke up, and Dean turned to look at him. Cas’s head was tilted in confusion, and Dean couldn’t help the soft smile that widened easily on his face.

“I know you can, Cas.” Dean started walking back towards the trucks. “You were awesome in there.” Dean blushed. “You’re awesome.”

A comfortable silence fell between the pair as they continued the trek down the mountain. They could hear and appreciate the wildlife coming out of hiding. Dean, on more than one instance, caught Cas watching the sky for the birds that hadn’t been flying when they started up the mountain.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas broke the silence as they approached the trucks. He pulled his arm free from around Dean’s neck and leaned against one of the vehicles. “You didn’t have to do that, but you insisted.”

“Wanted to, Cas.” Dean leaned against the other truck, facing Cas but looking at the ground. “Gotta make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Who’s going to take care of you, Dean?” Cas’ question caused Dean’s head to shoot up.

Dean bit his bottom lip and contemplated his answer. “While I don’t need anyone to take care of me, I know who I want to take care of me.” The corner of mouth quirked up into a half-smile. He started to speak again when the sound of brush rustling caught their attention. Dean held up a finger, and the two of them turned towards the sound. Idle chatting carried on the barely-there breeze, and Dean frowned. He had been so close to telling Cas how he felt.

“We can continue this later, Dean.” Cas pushed himself off the truck and walked towards the group.

 _Later. Sure._ Dean thought to himself, knowing that he would freeze up with an audience. Hell, he froze up just answering generic questions from Jesse and Cesar. Dean let his shoulders drop as he put his best smile on before following Cas over to the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Due to everyone’s exhaustion, dinner hadn’t been much of an affair. The group stopped by a pizza place that Cesar and Jesse highly recommended, grabbing several pizzas and salads for everyone to share. 

Eileen had been the MVP of the hunt, thanks to the connection the Thunderbird built with her. When asked why the Thunderbird picked her, the only answer she had was that the deity had said they had a “kindred bond between them.” Eileen wasn’t sure what that meant, but it had kept her deep in thought for most of the trip back to Maridos and during dinner.

After dinner, Cesar set up another bonfire for them all to enjoy. Jesse and Cesar sat close to one another while Sam sat flanked by Eileen and Rowena. With several seating options still available, Dean threw caution to the wind and chose to sit next to Cas. As he sat down, he bumped Cas’ shoulder, grabbing Cas’ attention.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hiya, Cas.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at Cas. When Cas broke into one of his rare smiles, the heat rushed into Dean’s cheeks, and he forced himself to look at the fire to get himself calmed down. 

“So, that was one way to come out of retirement, huh guys?” Sam spoke up, starting a maybe not-so-light, not-so-easy conversation.

“Yep.” Cesar nodded. “Thunderbirds are real. There’s more than one. They protect areas.” He shook his head before resting it on Jesse’s shoulder. “And the old gods of the Navajo? The fact there were still some after thousands of years?”

“You okay over there, Eileen? You’ve probably been through the most out of all of us today.” Jesse signed as he spoke. “Are you still in awe, or has it worn off?”

Eileen thought a moment and cuddled closer to Sam. She reached across his lap as he wrapped his arm around her and took Rowena’s hand into hers. “I haven’t heard a voice other than my own in… I don’t remember the last time I heard a voice.” She closed her eyes. “I’m oddly grateful to the Thunderbird for the gift she gave me.”

Dean’s head tilted at the scene of his brother, Rowena, and Eileen in front of him. The conversation he had with Cesar on the first night clicked everything into place for him. The three of them were in some sort of relationship. Dean leaned into Cas and lowered his voice to a soft whisper. “Cas, do you know what’s going on between Sam, Ro, and ‘Leen?”

Cas turned his head to face Dean, making their faces mere centimeters apart. “What do you think is going on with them?”

“I, uh…” Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he lost himself in the deep blue pools of Cas’ eyes. He closed his eyes and looked down, his hair dragging down Cas’ forehead. Dean swallowed down the air and forced himself to remember how to breathe. “Are they all together?”

“I would have thought that much was obvious, Dean,” Cas replied, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “They’re not exactly subtle.”

“Yeah, well, it wouldn’t be the first time over the past couple of days that I’ve been told I need to get smacked with a clue-by-four.” Dean looked back up, pulling back slightly to get a better look at Cas. He tried to meet Cas’ eyes, only to find himself getting sucked in deeper. Instead, Dean rested his eyes on Cas’ lips, which wasn’t much help, and the thoughts of how they would feel pressed against his own drove him crazy.

“Dean?” Cas questioned. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Uh.” Dean wanted to say everything, wanted to spill the feelings he was bottling up inside. Instead, he chickened out. “I don’t think so.” Dean watched as Cas’ mouth turned downward in a frown. “I think I’m just tired from all the excitement.”

“Why don’t you head to bed. Jesse and Cesar said they wanted to do something with us all for helping them out, and you probably want to be at your best.” Cas looked back out towards the fire. “I most likely won’t be too far behind you.”

Dean pushed himself up to standing. “You don’t have to follow me on my account, Cas. If anyone earned the right to celebrate, it’s you and Eileen. Sit back and relax.” Dean noticed the rest of the group looking at him, “Just heading to bed. I’ll catch you all in the AM.” He shared a half-hearted little wave before heading into the house.

As he entered the bedroom and started to strip, Dean kicked himself for not taking the opportunity that presented itself. He pulled back the blanket and adjusted the pillow before falling back on to the bed. Dean stared at the ceiling, wondering if he’d ever get over himself, if he would ever be able to reach out and grab that fleeting instance of happiness he’d craved almost his entire life. Dean pulled the blanket over himself as he rolled over. He knew that it wasn’t a matter of finding a chance. Dean let out a heavy sigh, drifting off into a fitful sleep as he knew that what he needed was to find his courage.

…

“I’m going to kill it,” Dean grumbled into his pillow as the rooster called out the morning. He rolled over on his side and folded the pillow over his head. “Stupid morning bird. Go get eaten by the Thunderbird.”

A soft chuckle from in front of him caused his eyes to shoot open. “I don’t think Jesse and Cesar would appreciate you sacrificing their rooster to the Thunderbird.” Cas’ blue eyes greeted Dean, and Dean had to stifle back a gasp. “It does appear to be an effective alarm clock.”

“You’re lying in bed?” Dean took a moment to register the rest of his surroundings. “Under the blanket, with me?”

“I do recall you saying that if I needed to, you didn’t mind sharing.” Cas let out a small yawn. “Apparently yesterday took more out of me than I had originally thought. I needed to sleep.”

“I didn’t… I don’t mind.” Dean stumbled over his words slightly as his brain caught up to the reality in front of him. “You don’t mind?”

Cas shook his head, the friction against the pillow causing his hair to fall into even more disarray. “I’m at my best when I’m with you, Dean.”

Dean was at a loss for words. He stared at Cas, his heart beating a mile per hour as his hand moved on its own. Dean slowly rested his hand on Cas’ cheek, cupping and running his thumb against the warm skin. Cas nuzzled into his hand in response. Dean started to pull his hand back when Cas softly grabbed his wrist. “Cas?”

“That means I like it, Dean. I want you to touch me.” Cas let go of Dean’s wrist and copied Dean, placing his palm on Dean’s cheek, and stroking Dean’s face.

“Am I dreaming, Cas?”

“No, Dean. I’m here, and I’m with you.” Cas smiled, and Dean felt the room light up around him. “This is where I want to be.”

“I want you here too,” Dean whispered before leaning forward. “I’ve wanted you here–”

A loud knock on the door interrupted, and Dean dropped his chin to his chest, his forehead resting against Cas’. Cesar’s loud voice called through the door. “Hey guys, breakfast is ready, and we want to talk about your plans for the day.”

“Be out in a minute, Cesar,” Dean called back before groaning softly. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from Cas’ face and rolled onto his back.

“We’ll talk more, Dean.” Cas sat up next to him, and the blanket slid down. Dean realized that Cas had slept shirtless, and he hadn’t got to appreciate it. Cas stood up and stretched, and Dean’s breath was taken away for the umpteenth time that morning.

“For once, I really want to talk now.” Dean sat up and rotated, his feet landing on the ground. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Cas slid a teeshirt on.

Cas walked around from his side of the bed to Dean’s. “I want to talk, as well. But I believe we’ll have time.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair before moving his hand down and forward to cup Dean’s cheek again. “I’ll meet you out there.”

Dean watched as Cas walked out of the room before falling back on the bed. He pinched himself, making sure that he was awake. When he confirmed that he was not, in fact, sleeping, he found himself to be an odd mixture of content and scared. Dean took several deep breaths. One to calm himself, two to get his heartbeat back to its correct pace, and three to send a silent prayer to Cas, hoping that he understood how Dean was feeling. He stood up and slipped his jeans on before grabbing a fresh shirt out of his bag. Dean slid into it before crossing to the door and following where his angel had tread.

At the table, all but Sam and Jesse were sitting and enjoying breakfast. Dean took the seat next to Cas and was rewarded with a rare full smile. A plate of food was waiting for him, and Dean blushed before gently nudging Cas’ with his shoulder.

“Alright,” Sam joined the group with Jesse behind him. “We haven’t really gotten a chance to enjoy the ranch since we got here, and after speaking with Jesse, we’re good to spend one more night here and enjoy their hospitality.” Sam sat between Rowena and Eileen, while Jesse took the open seat next to his husband.

“You know, Dean,” Cesar pointed with his fork. “I remember you trying to bee-line it to the horses when you and Cas first got here.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Dean looked down at his plate, hoping his blush wasn’t obvious.

Clearly, Cas wasn’t going to let him get away with that. “Dean is quite fond of cowboys.”

“Well, you can’t leave without getting a chance to ride a horse, can you, Dean?” Jesse lifted his coffee mug towards Dean, raising it in a toast-like manner.

“I don’t want to put you guys out or anything.” Dean grabbed for his own mug, bringing it to his lips to hide his embarrassment at being as old as he was and still wanting to play cowboys. He figured he could use the heat to explain away the flush he felt on his cheeks. 

“What a shame. Sam helped me with saddling up four of the horses this morning. Sorry to make you go through all that work, Sam.”

Dean looked up quickly, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Sam and Jesse. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, Cesar here was going to prep up some food, pack it to go, and then the four of us…” Jesse pointed between himself, Cesar, Cas, and Dean. “could go for a ride, stop for lunch, then see what happens from there.”

“What about you three?” Dean looked at Sam, Rowena, and Eileen. “Why aren’t you coming along?”

“Do I look like I ride horses, Dean?” Rowena asked. “Maybe before cars were invented, but ‘tis not my preferred method of transportation now.”

“I haven’t gotten a chance to see the gardens yet,” Eileen added. “Ro has told me they’re beautiful, and she can keep teaching me about the different uses for plants in spell work.”

Sam smiled at Rowena, then Eileen. “And I want to stay back and relax with my ladies. You two go enjoy this. You always wanted a chance to be a cowboy, Dean.”

“Cas?” Dean asked, slowly realizing what was going on. “You want to go?”

“I’ve never had the opportunity to ride a horse. Cesar has advised me it’s rather easy, but that we may be sore later. That’s nothing that I can’t tend to, though.” Cas’ smile widened, and Dean nearly melted at the sight.

Jesse tilted his mug back, appearing to finish up his cup of coffee. “I guess that settles it. We’ll head out in about twenty minutes? Cesar and I will finish up getting the horses ready. You two can finish getting yourselves ready to go.”

Dean had never scarfed food down faster in his life.

…

[](https://ibb.co/x3snqHN)

While Jesse and Cesar helped Cas with a few pointers about riding a horse, Sam had silently walked up next to Dean. They watched the three for a moment before Sam spoke up. “I just wanted to apologize, Dean.”

“For what?” Dean looked up at his younger brother.

“For not exactly telling you about Eileen and Rowena.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. “I love them both. I had Eileen until… and then with Rowena? I couldn’t leave Rowena to go back to Eileen, but I never stopped loving Eileen.” He looked at the ground. “They never saw each other as rivals. They figured they could share until realizing that they care for each other just as much.”

“Dude, I think you’re living most men’s fantasy right now,” Dean quipped.

“Not yours.” Sam nodded his head towards Cas. “I realize that I wasn’t open with you. About how I am, about my relationship, any of my past relationships, really. And that it may have given you a reason to doubt me. To think that I would stop caring about you for loving a dude.”

Dean blushed as he looked towards Cas. “It wasn’t just you, man. Dad raised me to hide. He ingrained in me that the only thing we could have in this life was one night stands.” He turned back to Sam. “I don’t even want to know what he’d do if he found out about the guys I slept with, let alone being in love with Cas.”

“Dad’s not here, Dean. You know who your family is. You know that we’ll love you, unconditionally.” Sam clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I think now would be a great time to suck it up and be honest. Not just for you, but for Cas, too.” Sam turned to go back to the house. “Have fun, Jerk.”

“Shut it, Bitch.”

Sam laughed as he walked back into the house, leaving Dean shaking his head. Dean turned back towards Cas, watching him climb onto the back of the horse like he had done it his entire life. Dean took a deep breath, shook out his shoulders, and walked over, ready to climb up on the horse prepped for him.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://ibb.co/jRGtN6z)

Dean surprisingly felt at home in the saddle of the horse. When being introduced, Cesar called the dark grey quarter horse Nube, Dean just chose to call her awesome. She was calm, and gentle, but also playful, responding when Dean would pat the side of her neck or run his fingers through her light grey mane. Looking over at Cas, riding his own quarter horse that was the color of champagne, Dean was sure that Jesse was smart and given the pair two of their gentler horses. 

The group plodded slowly through the grounds of Maridos, enjoying the ride with casual conversations between the four of them, when it hit Dean. This is what he wanted. Not necessarily the ranch, and the horses, and twelve acres of land that Jesse and Cesar owned. But he wanted to retire. He wanted to enjoy what he had left in life.

And Dean wanted to enjoy that with Cas.

Every fiber in his body ached to reclaim the familiarness he shared with Cas in bed that morning. Dean wanted to reach out and take Cas’ hand as they rode side by side. He wanted the kiss that he had been so sure was going to happen. Dean needed to confess, and honestly, he couldn’t care less if Jesse and Cesar witnessed him do it.

“We’re here, boys,” Jesse called out as he pulled back on the reins of his horse. Dean watched as Jesse slid off the chestnut-colored horse, and led her to a hitching post. “This is a spot we come to frequently, so it made sense to set one of these up. Hop on down if you think you can. If not, Cesar or I will be right there.”

Dean turned and looked at Cas, who hopped down off of the horse as though he had been doing it forever. “Dude, you needed those two to help you on your horse. Now you can just hop off her?”

“Luz and I came to an agreement while I rode her. She is quite fond of scratches behind her ears.” Cas reached up and demonstrated, before getting gently pushed nuzzled by the mare. “Nube is ready for you to try and get down as well.”

“Sometimes I forget you’re a freaking Disney princess.” Dean smiled at Cas before sliding his foot out of the stirrup and swinging his leg over Nube’s rear. He managed to disembark without hurting himself or the horse and gently patted her neck again. “You’re a good girl, huh?”

“Dean, catch!” Jesse called over, before throwing an apple at him. “Nube is good, but she doesn’t like being tied to the hitch. We have to bribe her a little.” He held his hand out, palm facing the sky and flat. “Remember, keep your hand flat so she doesn’t nip you by accident.”

Dean offered the apple to Nube, who took it quickly before following Dean to the post. He handed off the reins to Jesse before head over to Cesar. “Anything I can do to help?”

“How close you want to be to the edge?” Cesar pointed to an outcropping Dean hadn’t noticed at first. “Personally, I’d like to get a little bit closer, but you guys are the guests.”

“And clearly, we trust you, man.” Dean gestured for Cesar to lead the way. Once Cesar picked the area - one that appeared to be well used for that matter - he shook out a sizeable plaid blanket that Dean caught the side of. “Going for the traditional?”

“Nothing more romantic than a picnic, Dean. You should know that.” Cesar looked back to Cas and Jesse, who were finishing getting the horses situated. “I just want to apologize. For how Jesse and I have been over the past couple of days.”

“You don’t need to.” Dean shook his head. “You were never wrong. I was just… I don’t want to lose him.”

Cesar nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Tell him. Retire. Find our own Heaven on Earth before it’s too late.” Dean swallowed. “I’m terrified, Cesar. But I won’t forgive myself if I don’t tell him.”

“I promise you, he’s just waiting to hear those words.” Cesar held up his hands. “He didn’t say anything to me or Jesse. But I know that look of his. It was the look I gave Jesse until we eradicated the Bisaan nest that killed Matty.” Cesar pat Dean on the back as they watched Jesse and Cas walk over. “You’ve been doing this since you were four, Dean. You and Sam have lived this life your whole lives. It’s okay to step back and be selfish. To treat yourself right.”

Dean swallowed and nodded. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Jesse and I will head out shortly after eating. Cas can talk to the damn horses? You guys wanna come live with us, you can have that room.” Cesar laughed. “Seriously though, you two rode fine, we trust you to get Nube and Luz back to the ranch in one piece.”

“What are you laughing about?” Jesse asked as he Cas approached.

“Was just telling Dean about when we got Amber.” Cesar pointed back to the horse he rode. She was a little smaller than the other three, dappled in color with a white mane that reflected the sun. “Dean commented that she was sassy, and I was telling him about how when we first rescued her.”

“Dude, I don’t know how far Cesar got into the story, but it was love at first sight for him.” Jesse handed a basket to Dean and gestured for him and Cas to sit down. “Watching him climb up on her was pretty much perfect.”

Cesar shook his head, tenting his hand against his brow. “Yeah, but it wasn’t until I was up on her back, that the guy at the rescue told us that she had sent four other people to the hospital. I stared at him, and told him that would have been nice to know before I got up here.”

“She trusted you,” Cas commented as he sat next to Dean. “She still does. You saved her as much as you think she saved you.” When Cesar stared at Cas with his jaw agape, Cas merely shrugged. “They understand humans more than you are led to believe.”

Cesar’s skin darkened in a blush, and he quietly sat down across from Dean, taking the basket from him. 

“Yep, you got yourself a bonafide Snow White there, Dean,” Jesse joked as he finally joined the rest of the group on the blanket. “Or Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty. Are there any Disney princesses that don’t speak to animals?”

“How the hell would I know?” Dean took a bottle of water that Cesar offered him. “Do I look like the type of guy who watches Disney movies?”

“You own all of them, Dean.”

Dean slowly turned to look at Cas and yell at him when he was greeted by a breathtaking smirk on the angel’s lips. A sound hitched in his throat, and he coughed to clear it out. Dean quickly opened his bottle of water and chugged. “Traitor.” He paused and looked at Jesse. “All of the official ones do.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Cesar stopped pulling things out of the basket. “There are official and unofficial princesses, and you know the difference?”

“I know my pop culture, okay?” Dean looked at the food that had been set down. “How about you just hand me one of those sandwiches, and we completely forget this conversation ever happened?”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dean.” Jesse grabbed a bag of chips and popped it open. “Cesar has all of Britney Spears’ songs memorized, and he can do the dances for most of them.”

Cesar glared at Jesse. “Traitor.”

“You’re both even.” Jesse shrugged. “Now, finish passing out the food, or you’re not getting any chips.”

Laughter ripped through the group, and they eased back into the light conversation from the ride over. They enjoyed a typical picnic fare, amped up by Cesar’s skill with the grill. Dean was pleasantly surprised by the addition of apple pie tarts for dessert. He bit into his, and his moan made Jesse and Cesar blush.

“Note to self. Get Dean on our good side by baking him apple pies.” Cesar elbowed Jesse in the side and smiled.

“That’s how you stay on my good side.” Jesse winked and started packing the basket up. When Cas leaned in to try and assist, Jesse swatted him away. “We dragged you two out here, we’ll clean up.”

Cas nodded and turned to look out over the expanse of land. “This is a beautiful view. Thank you for bringing us out here.”

“It’s peaceful.” Cesar agreed, smiling and nodding at Dean. “And quiet. We come out here when we just need to be.” He reached into the basket, despite Jesse packing it, and pulled out two bottles of water. Cesar threw a few last items into the basket and stood up, taking it from Jesse when handed to him. “Why don’t you two enjoy the view a little longer.”

“I think we will.” Dean agreed, catching Cas’ head whipping back to face him from the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to look at Cas. “Is that okay with you, _Buddy_?”

“Yeah.” Cas frowned and looked back towards the horizon.

Dean looked to Cesar and Jesse, the latter being helped to his feet by the former, and winked. “I don’t think we’ll be too far behind you, but you can tell Sam, Ro, and ‘Leen not to worry.” He winked again, hoping to get a message to one of the two hunters.

“We’ll let them know, Dean. You guys should have a signal out here, so call us if you need us.” Jesse took Cesar’s hand into his and led him back to the horses.

Dean waited until the pair got in their saddles - Cesar, for some reason, had told Amber to fix her face, which instantly changed the horse’s posture - and rode off back towards Maridos. Once he knew they wouldn’t be returning, he moved, his body turned towards the horizon that Cas pretended to be fixated on. “Penny for your thoughts, Cas?”

“I’m not really thinking if I’m honest.” Cas leaned back on his hands, continuing to watch over the landscape.

“Is that my fault?” Dean focused on Cas, mentally trying to will Cas to look at him, without actually praying to him.

“I don’t know?” Cas slowly turned to Dean, stopping before actually looking at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t even get a penny?”

Cas actually looked at Dean, and Dean smiled brightly at him, trying to get Cas to let go of his tension. Cas sighed and shook his head. “Your thoughts are worth far more than a cent to me, Dean. I know it’s a phrase, but it’s the truth.”

“Cas, come here.” Dean patted next to him, and when Cas didn’t move, he added. “Please?”

With another long-suffering sigh, Cas rotated and sat next to Dean. “Is this better, Dean?”

“A little.” Dean held out his hand, palm up, to Cas. “There’s something that can make it better.”

Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion, slightly tilting his head to the side. “What is this?”

“Me, asking to hold your hand, Cas.” Dean waved his upturned hand at Cas. “Do I need to say please again?”

“What are you trying to do, Dean? I don’t understand.” 

Blue eyes met Dean’s green, and he wanted to kick himself for the pain he was causing Cas. He let out a huff of air, slowly moving his hand to Cas’ cheek as he had that morning. “Cas, there’s a lot in my life I’ve screwed up. Hell, you’ve had a front seat to a good quarter of it at this point.” Dean stroked his thumb over the apple of Cas’ cheek. “I’ve fought myself for a long time, and I’m tired. So. Freakin’. Tired, Cas.”

“And do you have a plan to do something about that?”

“I think this is my last full-blown hunt, Cas. I’ll stick around with Sammy, we can finish that Hunter’s Network he wants to do. I can do some combat and arms training, and maybe, if I get bored, take on a salt-and-burn here or there. Nothing that could take me out you know?” 

Cas nodded, and Dean wasn’t sure if the nuzzling motion in his hand was intended. “That sounds like a good plan, Dean.”

“It’s missing something, though.” Dean took a deep breath, understanding that there would be no coming back from the line he was about to cross. “I want someone by my side for the rest of my life. Someone I love unconditionally, someone who I know always has my best intentions at heart.”

“I hope you find them, Dean.” Cas pulled away, and Dean grabbed his wrist. “Dean?”

“I already have.” Dean looked down at Cas’ hand before lifting his head and finding Cas’ eyes again. “I know I have my issues, Cas. And I’m sorry I let my insecurities control me.” Dean grazed his thumb over Cas’ pulse point. “I’m sorry I haven’t been brave enough to tell you how I really feel about you.”

“How you really feel?” Cas’ eyes were wide with surprise.

Dean slowly inhaled through his nose, grounding himself. “Cas, I… I love you. I have for a long time. I’ve just never known how to tell you, or–” Dean found the rest his words lost, his mouth claimed by what appeared to be a very impatient, very happy, Cas. He let go of Cas’ wrist, his hand moving to Cas’ back to pull him closer and feel the warmth of his angel.

As Cas released Dean from their kiss, his mouth broadened to one of the brightest smiles Dean had ever seen on Cas’ face. “Say it again, Dean. Please?”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean smiled as the words fell from his lips, free for the second time.

“You mean it.” Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. “With how you’ve been acting since we’ve been out here, I almost thought I dreamt this morning.”

“I’m pretty sure I asked you this morning if I was dreaming.” Dean chuckled softly. “You were the one convincing me that this was real.” He stole a quick kiss before shifting himself so he was sitting comfortably next to Cas, their sides pressed together. “You okay with me retiring, Cas?”

“You said you’d still do something here or there, but yes, I’d much rather not worry about you.” Cas looped his fingers into Dean’s. “It goes without saying, but I love you too, Dean.” He gently squeezed Dean’s hand. “So, what do we do next?”

Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, looking out to the horizon. “Can we just sit here for a little while longer, and forget the rest of the world?”

“Of course, Dean.”

[](https://ibb.co/3pjfXqB)

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for The Thunder Rolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325951) by [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley)




End file.
